Le Défiguré de Notre Dame
by Mimine.Yaoi
Summary: Deuxième Chef d'Oeuvre de Walt Disney, parce que la Beauté est Intérieur...
1. Prologue

Le Bossu de Notre Dame

Le Defigure de Notre Dame

Prologue

Par une nuit sans lune, au cœur de Paris, un homme et sa femme fuient. Ils courent droit devant eux, aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. L'homme trébuche mais pousse sa femme à continuer. Il lui cri de le laisser, de se sauver. Elle l'écoute et le pleure lorsqu'elle entend la nuque de son, désormais défunt mari, se briser. Elle l'aperçoit enfin : la Cathédrale. Elle tire la anche afin d'entrer, mais la porte est verrouillée. Elle la frappe de ses poings et hurle : « Asile, pitié ! Je demande asile ! ». Elle ne peut pas attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Son poursuivant est déjà là. Elle se remet à courir, désespérément.

Il attrape son précieux fardeau, qu'elle tient contre son cœur depuis des jours. Elle tante de se défaire de l'emprise de celui qui la poursuit. Mais elle n'a plus de forces, épuisée par sa course et des jours de jeûne. Il la repousse si violemment que son crâne se fracasse sur les escaliers du parvis de Notre Dame.

Un cris strident brise le silence funèbre. L'homme découvre le paquet de linges arraché à la défunte.

« -Un bébé ? Quel monstre ! C'est une infamie... »

Son regard se braque vers le puits asséché, au bas des escaliers. Il s'en approche et lentement soulève le bébé au dessus du trou, toujours sous ses cris.

« -Non ! _Cri l'archidiacre._

-Christopher. Toi qui es un homme d'Église, comprends que je ne fais que rendre à Lucifer l'un de ses enfants déchus.

-Tu vas jusqu'à souiller le parvis de Notre Dame, chasseur. Quand sera tu rassasié ? Te rends-tu compte que tu t'apprêtes à tuer un bébé.

-C'est un loup-garou. Tout comme ses parents. Je me salis les mains afin de purifier la Terre de ses créatures. Et le bon Dieu me récompensera lors de mon Jugement Dernier. Ces imbéciles d'humains les ont accepté de bonne grâce, à condition de punir les criminels. Mais, ils le sont tous. Ce sont des monstres, mon fils. Même les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

-Tu as tort. Montre moi l'enfant. _Le vieux chasseur le lui tend et après un examen minutieux, il déclare_ : cet enfant n'est pas porteur du gène lycanthrope. Les griffures qui maculent son corps et son visage montrent que son Alpha a voulu le tuer. Ses parents n'ont pas dû l'entendre de cette oreille et se sont enfuient avec leur progéniture. C'est extrêmement rare, des parents près à abandonner leur meute pour sauver leur enfant non loup. Et tu les as tué... Le seigneur s'en souviendra le moment venu.

-Bien, j'ai peut-être fais une erreur. Mais ce qui a été défait ne peut être refait. Qu'y puis-je ?

-Te repentir.

-Me repentir ? Moi ? Et comment donc, je te pris ?

-Élève cette enfant, comme s'il était le tiens. Nourri-le. Soigne-le. Enseigne-lui. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, car je sais que tu en es incapable.

-Tu voudrais que je m'enchaîne à... Cette chose, que même les loups-garous ne veulent pas ?

-C'est ta seule chance de rédemption, Gérard. Tu as fais de lui un orphelin, assume ton erreur. Tu ne pourras vivre en paix avec le regard réprobateur de Dieu sur toi. Il t'étouffera avec ta propre culpabilité.

 _Le vieux chasseur déglutit. Son fils s'était fait homme d'Église après une illumination Divine, et ses conseils étaient bien plus des mises en gardes. Le seigneur lui envoyait des visions. Telle est la conviction de Gérard Argent, patriarche de la plus grande et ancienne famille de chasseurs. Sentant déjà un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine, il reprend contenance et déclare :_

-Très bien. Mais j'exige qu'il vive dans l'Église. Au sommet des tours. Caché aux yeux de tous. Je ferais une annonce demain, informant tout le monde que je prend un bébé sous mon aile. Tout le monde saura qu'il est sous ma tutelle, mais il ne devra sortir de la Cathédrale sous aucun prétexte. Tu t'assurera qu'il soit vu le moins possible par les fidèles.

-Très bien. J'accepte tes conditions.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être me sera-t-il utile un jour...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un

 _ **20 ans plus tard**_

Gérard Argent tint sa promesse : il nomma l'enfant Silas. Mais, quand ce dernier atteint l'âge de 6 ans, il exigea qu'on l'appela Stiles. Vœux qui fût exaucé, malgré la réticence de son tuteur. Le chasseur le logea, le nourrit et lui fit l'école tant bien que mal, étant totalement dépourvu d'instinct paternel. Ses propres enfants ayant reçus une éducation digne de l'armée, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de leur donner de l'amour, car c'était sa femme, emportée par la maladie, qui s'en était chargée. Il avait tenté de faire de lui un chasseur, ou au moins un bon partisan à sa cause. Il lui raconta qu'en bas vivaient des créatures monstrueuses, cruelles et assoiffées de sang : les loups-garous. Mais, parce que les humains étaient bien trop naïfs, ces monstres avaient obtenu le droit de vivre parmi eux. Il lui fit même croire que c'était eux qui avaient tué ses parents.

Mais rapidement, il comprit qu'en plus de son physique disgracieux, son pupille était simplet : il ne croyait pas Gérard à propos de la prétendue cruauté des loups-garous, et se demandait pourquoi celui-ci affirmait qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes ? Quand le Défiguré se penchait sur les balcons pour admirer « en bas », il voyait bien que chaque être était différent. Sans oublier que le jeune homme, âgé maintenant de vingt ans, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus d'une heure sur un même sujet, passait son temps à déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi et avait décrété que, comme le disait la Bible, toute vie sur Terre est précieuse. En définitif, Gérard considéra l'enfant comme un fardeau. Une épreuve de Dieu.

Comme chaque matin, Stiles fit sonner les cloches de la cathédrale. Lorsque leur tintement cessent, il les nettoie et se contemple dans le métal. Son tuteur lui disait souvent qu'il était difforme, laid et anormal. Il est de taille moyenne, de poids moyen. Mais il a une force peu commune pour un homme de son gabarit : il n'a aucune difficulté à faire sonner les lourdes cloches à la seule force de ses bras. Lorsque l'envie lui prend, il arrive à déplacer les meubles de son antre, et quand cela devient nécessaire, il arrive même à porter les lourdes statues de pierre pour les nettoyer. Pourtant, l'horreur de son physique réside sur son torse, strié de cicatrices, de profondes griffures. Là où la peau est épargnée, elle est parsemée de grains de beauté, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Une énorme griffure traverse le côté droit de son visage, allant de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la base de son cou. De se fait, son œil est mort, il restera ouvert et éternellement blanc. Le côté gauche, en revanche, est intacte: son œil valide est de couleur whisky, son nez est en trompette et ses lèvres sont fines et rosées. Son visage est également parsemé de grains de beauté. Ses cheveux sont une tignasse relevée sur son crâne, ébouriffée.

Effectivement, il est laid. Effrayant...

Une fois sa besogne terminée, il se dirige sur le balcon et s'adresse à l'oisillon qui refuse de décoller de son nid depuis plusieurs jours, alors que ses frères et sœurs sont parti avec leurs parents. Nid qui se trouve présentement dans la bouche ouverte d'une gargouille, gardienne de Notre Dame :

« -Bonjours Cui-Cui ! Alors, qu'es-ce que tu attends pour t'envoler ? _L'oiseau lui répond par des petits cris pathétiques. Mais le Défiguré ne se laisse pas attendrir_. Allez mon grand ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir voler, de pouvoir t'échapper d'ici et être libre ! _Il attrape l'oisillon au creux de ses mains et le penche légèrement vers le bas._ Tiens, regarde : le Carnaval ! Si j'avais ta chance, c'est là où j'irais en premier. Regarde moi tout ces stands de nourritures, ces couleurs vives, et ces danseurs et danseuses si beau dans leur costumes de scène ! Écoute les rires, les chants, la musique ! Cela ne te donne pas envie de descendre y jeter un œil ? _Cui-Cui le regarde, sceptique d'abord, puis finalement se lance. Il ne lui faut que trois essaies avant de pourvoir décoller, puis un quatrième pour réellement voler. Stiles l'applaudit et l'incite à partir pour de bon :_ envole toi, petit. Personne ne voudrait resté enfermer pour toujours. »

Cette fois, l'oiseau s'en va, laissant Stiles seul dans sa tour de marbre et de pierre...

« -Pouaah ! Dégueulasse ! J'ai cru qu'il ne s'envolerait jamais, ce crétin ! _S'écria soudain la gargouille qui avait supporter le nid de l'oisillon dans sa bouche des jours durant._

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas dormir la bouche ouverte, Jackson! _Ria sa deuxième amie, gargouille également, Lydia._

-Espérons que cette fois tu retienne la leçon ! _Intervint sa troisième et dernière amie gargouille, Malia._ »

Il ricane discrètement, admirant une fois encore ses statues d'amis. Ils les avaient dessiné lui-même et les avaient demandé en vrai à Gérard, en l'honneur de son dix-septième anniversaire. Le chasseur avait trouvé la requête un peu étrange, mais il préférait lui offrir des amis imaginaires, plutôt que de la voir essayer pas tous les moyens de descendre parmi le commun des mortelles.

Stiles est très fier de ses compagnons. Ce sont des créatures mi-humaines, mi-démones : Jackson a un corps d'apollon, bien musclé. Il n'est vêtu que d'un pagne couvrant son intimité. Ses cheveux son plus long sur le haut et gominés en arrière. De son front sortent deux cornes épaisses et entortillées, comme celles des béliers, et de son coccyx sort une fine queue pointue. Malia a une silhouette fine et longiligne. Ses cheveux son longs et raides, cachant sa poitrine dénudée, puis elle porte un linge noué en jupe courtes tout en godets, semblable aux tissus avec lesquels l'on habille les anges dans la Cathédrale. Dans son dos, des ailles démoniaque son repliées sur elle-même. Pour parfaire le tout, ses cornes à elle sont fines, entortillées également, mais bien plus grandes que celles de Jackson. Enfin, sa préféré, Lydia. Sa chevelure forme de belles boucles régulières, mises sur le coté droit, cachant son sein nu. Elle porte une robe longue, défaite sur la droite de son poitrail, et fendu sur sa jambe droite. C'est celle qui ressemble le plus à un ange. Pourtant, ses longue cornes, déviant sur l'arrière de son crâne ainsi que ses grandes ailes démoniaques déployées ne laisse aucun doute sur sa véritable nature.

« -Alors Stiles, tu mates encore le carnaval ? _Demande Jackson._

-Hum...

-Ca va être grandiose, comme toujours ! _S'extasia Lydia_

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Vous vous souvenez, l'année dernière... »

Pendant que les gargouilles se remémoraient les bons souvenirs de l'an passé, Stiles retourna à l'intérieur, s'assit à sa table, jonchée de croquis, maquettes en bois, morceaux d'argile représentant des hommes et des femmes et autres outils destinés aux artistes. C'était son passe temps : créer des personnages, parfois réels, ceux qu'il reproduisait d'après les livres qu'il possédait, parfois des créatures qu'il imaginait, telles que ses amis gargouilles. Mais la plupart du temps, il créait des humains comme il les imaginait, ceux d'en bas.

Il croisa ses bras sur la table, puis posa sa tête dessus, la tournant sur la gauche. Il soupira.

« -Bah alors, Stiles ? Qu'est-qu'il t'arrive ? _Demanda Malia._

-Tu as l'air tout triste... _Continua Lydia._

-C'est rien, juste... J'en ai marre de regarder le Carnaval du haut de cette tour. J'aimerais tellement y être, profiter vraiment et participer quoi !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Malia... Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas... Normal. Je suis monstrueux... Ce n'est pas ma place en bas...

-Attends, tu rigoles ? Il y a des loups-garous qui vivent parmi les humains. Toi, tu es humain, alors pourquoi ils ne t'accepteraient pas ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas... Laids, Jackson. Il font peur uniquement sous leur forme lycanthrope. Gérard m'a expliqué que, selon le rang, les loups-garous avaient plusieurs aspects : les Omégas et les Bêtas ont deux formes : humaine et lupine. Cette dernière déforme leur visage en quelque chose de plus bestial avec les crocs sortis, les oreilles pointues et les griffes sorties. Attendez, j'ai un livre là-dessus. _Il fouilla un peu sur sa table et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait._ C'est là ! Regardez.

-Beurk ! Tu vois bien qu'il y a plus moche que toi !

-Jackson ! _S'indigna Lydia._

-Quoi ? C'est lui-même qui le dit, moi je le trouve très bien notre Stiles. _Sourit-il au Défiguré._

-Mouais... Donc: ils ont donc leur aspect d'humain banal, puis lorsqu'ils attaquent ou lors de la pleine lune, ils sont comme ça. Mais pour les Alphas, en plus de ces deux formes, il peuvent se transformer en loup. Regardez. _Il tourna quelques pages._ Voilà ! Les plus puissants Alphas ont se pouvoir.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas en quoi cela t'empêches de te montrer aux humains. Tu n'es pas pire que les loups-garous. _Intervint Malia._

-Vous n'êtes pas objectif. _Souri-t-il, touché_. Dans tout les cas, Gérard ne me laissera jamais sortir...

-Tu sais... Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. _Suggéra Lydia._

-Mais, comment peut-il l'ignorer s'il me voit ?

-Tu n'as qu'à te déguiser ! Met ton pull Batman noir, rabat la capuche sur ton visage et le tour est joué ! Tu passera totalement inaperçu dans la foule !

-Tu restes quelques heures, tu profites et tu reviens ! _Intervint Malia._

-Et s'il me reconnaît quand même ?

-Et bien tu lui demandera pardon et c'est tout ! Il te fera un sermon, te puniras et voilà ! Mais au moins, tu auras réalisé ton rêve ! _Termina Jackson._

-Tu ne penses pas que le jeux en vaut la chandelle ? _Demanda Lydia._

 _Le Défiguré réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit :_

-Si. Ça en vaut carrément la peine. Vous avez raison ! Cette année je participerais au Carnaval ! »

Il passa la matinée à discuter avec ses amis et à créer de nouveaux personnages aux histoires fantastiques. A midi pile, alors qu'il était en plein débat avec les gargouilles, une bande dessinée de Batman et une de Daredevil dans chacune des mains, sur les points forts et les points faibles des héros, le chasseur apparut :

« -Bonjours Stiles. _Le susnommé sursauta._

-Bonjours Gérard. _Il se lève précipitamment, pose ses bandes dessinées sur la table et se redresse, faisant face à son tuteur._

-Alors, mon garçon. À qui parles-tu ?

-Euh... _Il baisse le regard, honteux._ À mes amis, les gargouilles.

-Et rappelles-moi de quoi sont faites, ces gargouilles ?

-De pierre...

-Et est-ce que les pierres parlent? _Demande-t-il, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index._

-Non ! Bien sur que non.

-C'est bien mon garçon. _Il tapote son crâne._ Mangeons à présent. »

Stiles sortit la vaisselle et mit la table pour eux. Chaque midi, le tuteur apportait le repas, qu'ils dégustaient ensemble.

« -Que dirais-tu d'une petite révision de notre alphabet ?

-Si vous voulez.

-A ?

-Abomination.

-B ?

-Barbare.

-D ?

-Euh, vous avez...

-Je t'écoute : D ?

-Damnation.

-E ?

-Éradication.

-Très bien, C ?

-Carnaval !

-Plaît-il, Stiles ?

-Chasse ! Je voulais dire Chasse !

-Mais tu as dis Carnaval. Tu oses désirer aller au Carnaval.

-Mais, c'est juste... Vous y allez chaque année et... Oui. J'aimerais vraiment y participer. Juste une fois !

-Mais je suis une personne importante qui veille à la sécurité, je n'est d'autres choix que d'y assister. Cependant j'exècre chaque secondes. Cette journée n'est qu'un ramassis de soiffards dégénérés qui se cachent sous des costumes grotesques et se mélangent à la pire espèce qui existe sur terre. Laquelle est-elle, Stiles ?

-Les loups-garous... Je navré, Gérard. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

-Je veux juste que tu comprenne, mon enfant. Quand ta mère t'abandonna sur le parvis de cette cathédrale, tout autre personne aurait prit peur face à ton physique immonde. Ils auraient certainement essayé de... Se débarrasser de toi ou te laisser mourir en espérant que tu ne te transforme pas en loup-garou. Alors que moi, je t'ai recueilli. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas porteur du gène lycanthrope. Je t'ai élevé comme un fils. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester ici, afin de te protéger.

-Pardonnez-moi. Vous avez toute ma gratitude.

-Mon enfant, tu ignores comment c'est en bas. Je vais te l'apprendre. »

Ils finirent de manger, puis sortirent sur l'un des balcon.

« -Écoute moi attentivement, Stiles : les Hommes sont vils et cruels. Ils sont rongés par les péchés d'orgueil, d'avarice et de gourmandise. Cela ne les dérangent pas de côtoyer des loups, mais des physiques ingrat comme le tiens leur fait peur. Ils seraient violents envers toi, et ne t'accepteraient pas. Je suis désolé mon garçon mais, tu es trop laid pour ce monde. Et paradoxalement, tu es trop pur... Tu n'es pas fais pour vivre parmi les hommes, tu te ferais dévorer par leurs noir desseins. Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, pour ta propre sécurité, reste ici à tout jamais.

-Je vous le promet. _Il s'approcha du plus vieux dans l'espoir de recevoir une étreinte de sa part, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui tapoter le crâne._

-Je te pardonne, enfant. Mais n'oublie pas : la cathédrale est ton sanctuaire. »

Il tourna les talon et partit. Le jeune homme essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues pâles. Il avait l'habitude après tout.

« -Hey ? Ça va aller Stiles ? _Demanda Lydia._

-Bien sur que ça va aller ! Vous le maternez trop, les filles !

-On s'inquiète, c'est normal ! _Répondit Malia._

-Vous êtes gentils... Merci.

-Allez mon grand, te laisse pas abattre ! Je suis sur que Gérard a tord ! _L'encouragea Jackson._

-Il a raison. Je continue de penser que tu devrais quand même y aller ! _Confirma Lydia._

-Vous croyez ?

-Bien sur ! Ne voit-il pas que tu souffre de ta solitude ?

-J'aimerais tellement rencontrer tous ces gens. Rire avec eux, apprendre des histoires, découvrir la vie ! Que chaque artisan me parle de son métier, goûter les spécialités de chaque cuisinier. Juste une fois. Un seul jour en bas, sans jamais lever les yeux au ciel. _Sourit-il._

-Alors fonce ! Car aujourd'hui est le jour idéal !

-Il a raison, lance toi ! Qu'es-ce que tu as à perdre ? _Demanda Malia._

-C'est facile : tu mets ton pull, sans oublier la capuche, tu descends les tours par l'extérieur, en tout début d'après-midi, tu évites Gérard, tu restes une heure ou deux et tu remontes ! Ni vu, ni connu ! _Expliqua Jackson._

-Mais si il reconnaît mon pull ?

-Mais beaucoup de gens ont se genre de pull, Stiles ! T'inquiète !

-Personne ne voudrait resté enfermer pour toujours. _Reprit Lydia, utilisant les propres mots du jeune homme._

-D'accord... J'irais !

Scott McCall est le nouveau capitaine de Gérard Argent. Ce poste lui a été offert car il est sortit major de l'École Nationale de Chasse, siégeant dans le Sud de la France. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une école de police, uniquement dédiée à l'arrestation ou la condamnation à mort de loups-garous criminels. Le jeune homme à peine âgé de 22 ans, plutôt grand avec une bonne carrure, des cheveux bruns coupés en dégradé, plus long sur le dessus de sa tête, des yeux chocolats et une mâchoire décalé a le physique prometteur pour un bon chasseur.

En ce jour de Carnaval, il arrive sur Paris, afin d'être affecté à son poste. Seulement, ne connaissant pas la capitale, il perdit vite son chemin. Il déambule alors dans les rues, à la recherche de renseignements, mais personnes ne daigne ne serait-ce que le regarder. Il s'arrête soudain devant une petite troupe de trois personnes, offrant un petit numéro de musique et de danse. Il comprend rapidement que ces deux hommes et cette femme son des loups-garous. A l'école, il a appris qu'à cause de la crainte ou le racisme envers cette espèce, beaucoup d'entre eux ne trouvaient pas de travail. Par conséquent, des meutes entière gagnaient tant bien que mal leur vies en tant qu'artistes de rues. On peut aisément les comparer aux premiers bohémiens ayant débarqué à Paris au quinzième siècle. Les préjugés des deux espèces sont d'ailleurs assez semblables : beaucoup de parisiens les prennent pour des voleurs, des lanceurs de mauvais sorts et autres croyances de vieilles dames. Même si Scott est un chasseur, il respecte cette race. Il considère qu'il y a autant de criminels humains que de loups-garous. Il y a du bien et du mal en chaque êtres vivants.

Sortant de ses pensées, il admire la petite troupe face à lui : un violoniste, caressant avec frénésie son instrument. Peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui, pourtant plus grand, avec une musculature discrète mais solide, habillé d'une chemise en jeans, les manches retroussés et trois boutons défaits, un foulard négligemment noué autour de son cou. Un bermuda noir, troué aux genoux, près du corps. Ses pieds ne sont paraient que d'une chaîne de cheville couleur argent, avec un pendentif qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier de là où il se trouve. Des cheveux blonds et bouclés, des yeux bleus et une mâchoire imposante et carrée. Un détail attira son attention : son oreille gauche percée avec trois anneaux à la suite, couleur argent aussi. Une vrai tête d'angelot. Il sourit à sa propre réflexion. Ensuite, une femme, certainement le même âge que le violoniste, aux longs cheveux blonds, bouclés également, des yeux persans et noisettes. Son instrument est la flûte traversière. Elle, est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, large, nouée en bas dévoilant son nombril, aux manches trois quart avec les quatre premiers boutons ouverts, offrant une vue sensuelle sur son décolleté, laissant apparaître une partie de son soutient gorge noir. En bas, une jupe courte, en simili cuir noir, drapée d'un châle bleu ciel agrémenté de grelots dorés, noué sur le côté gauche, résonnant à chacun de ses déhanchements. Elle porte des bracelets manchettes aux poignets, assorties à ceux qu'elle a aux chevilles, aux pieds nus de toute chaussures et des plumes pendantes ornent ses oreilles. Le dernier membre, le danseur, est plus... Inquiétant. Beau et effrayant à la fois. Ténébreux. Des cheveux noir, une barbe de quelques jours, dense et aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Mais des yeux verts d'eau, très clairs contrastants avec sa peau halé. Des muscles puissants que l'on devine sans difficultés sous sa chemise blanche, sans manche et un lacet croisé sur le haut du torse, dévoilant ses clavicules et le haut de ses pectoraux. Ses jambes sont habillées d'un jean noir, près du corps et sur ses hanches un châle fin est noué au niveau de sa braguette, couleur violet. Comme ces acolytes, il est pied nus. Lui porte un petit anneau en or sur l'oreille droite, sans autres bijou. Pour couronner le tout, un louveteau à la robe grise et blanche et aux yeux marrons clair, tirant vers le vert, jouait avec le danseur.

Ils forment vraiment un très beau groupe. Leur musique est apaisante et les mouvements du danseur son gracieux et virils à la fois. Captivant. Les cloches sonnent midi et demi, et Scott sort de sa contemplation. Il a rendez-vous, que diable ! Il s'approche un peu plus et leur demande :

« -Bonjours mademoiselle, messieurs. Je cherche le Palais de Justice, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

-C'est un peu plus loin, la troisième rue à droite. _Lui répond la jeune femme._

-Aah ! Enfin une indication ! Et précise en plus. Merci beaucoup ! Personne n'a voulu me répondre jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est parce que vous êtes un étranger. Et un chasseur. _Poursuit le ténébreux._

-D'accord, mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour me snober. Je ne suis pas à craindre non plus.

-C'est parce que vous venez juste d'arriver. Vous n'êtes pas encore... Corrompu. _Répondit le bouclé._

-Corrompu ? Mais...

-Eh vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? _Deux gardes chasseurs s'avancèrent vers les loups-garous, clairement hostiles._

-Nous avons une autorisation pour nous produire ici. _Répondit la blonde._

-Tenez, regardez. _Le violoniste leur tendit un papier. Après une rapide lecture, si l'on puis appeler ça comme cela, ils le laissèrent tomber dans une flaque d'eau, juste devant eux._

-Il n'est pas valable ! _Ricana le plus gras des deux._

-Espèce de... _Commença à s'emporter le ténébreux._ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que l'étranger donnait déjà une correction aux deux autres : il fit tomber le premier en lui tapant dans les genoux, puis maîtrisa le second en lui tordant le bras dans son dos.

« -Putain mais t'es qui toi ? Sale gosse ! Aïe...

-Bien le bonjours messieurs, Scott McCall, nouveau capitaine de Gérard Argent.

-Capitaine ? Pourquoi vous faites ça alors ? _Demanda celui toujours à terre_. Vous devez vous occuper des loups-garous !

-Bien sur, lorsque ceux-ci sont en faute. Hors ici et maintenant, c'est vous qui l'êtes. N'importe quel débutant reconnaîtrait la signature ainsi que le sceau du maire, autorisant ces gens à rester ici pour gagner leur pain !

 _Il relâcha l'homme qu'il tenait toujours, ramassa le papier imbibé et grimaça en voyant qu'il n'était pas récupérable. Il tourna la feuille, inscrit son nom, prénom et grade, puis signa sur une partie de la feuille épargnée._

-Retourné à la mairie demander une nouvelle autorisation, j'en prend la responsabilité. _Dit-il au ténébreux._

-Merci... _Répondit ce dernier, réellement surpris du comportement de leur nouveau futur bourreau._

-Quant à vous, _il se tourna vers les chasseurs,_ vous allez m'emmener au Palais de Justice, je vous pris. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Les deux brutes grommelèrent dans leur barbes fictives, puis escortèrent leur nouveau capitaine. Effectivement, son lieu de rendez-vous était tout près. Une fois arrivés, ses escortes le conduire au bureau du patriarche. Il entra et observa la pièce : très sobre, des meubles en bois foncé, des murs couleur beige et aucun objet personnel, si ce n'est un diplôme accroché au mur derrière le bureau. En se retournant, il vit également la croix du Christ au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit, d'ailleurs, sur son patron :

« -Ah ! Le voici enfin : Scott McCall. Mon nouveau capitaine, sortit meilleur de l'école. Félicitation, et bienvenue à Paris.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Argent. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous servir.

-Je veux bien le croire. _Sourit-il._ Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter les cachots. »

Ils descendirent donc aux sous-sols. Le spectacle qui accueilli le nouveau lui donna la nausée. À l'école, on leur enseigne les différentes arrestations, quand le criminel collabore, et quand il ne le fait pas. Quand on peut juste le blesser ou quand il faut l'abattre. Toujours en les considérant un minimum, éviter toutes tortures,... Et si Scott en était arrivé là aujourd'hui, c'est par pure soif de justice. Mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui brisait tout ce qu'il avait apprit jusqu'à présent : un homme était attaché à un mur de fils électriques, les yeux mi-clos, nu et le corps tuméfié. Visiblement, cela devait faire un moment qu'il était ici, car l'on distingué bien les différentes cicatrices, certaines plus refermées que d'autres.

« -Vois tu Scott, je peux te tutoyer ? _Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant pour l'instant pas sortir les mots de sa gorge._ Un loup-garou, quel qu'il soit est dangereux. Ce sont des prédateurs, ils en ont donc l'instinct. Mais ils ont aussi l'esprit obscure des humains : la perfidie, la violence, le vice,... Même le plus jeune des louveteaux. La seule façon de les tenir, c'est de leur montrer qu'ils ne nous sont pas supérieurs ! Il faut les châtier. Ainsi, ils restent à leur place. Et puis, lorsque l'un d'eux est trop... Récalcitrant, eh bien, il faut l'éliminer. Qui plus ai, je sais, de sources sur, que ces maudits loups-garous nous préparent quelques chose. Un soulèvement de la race lupine. Et comme tu peux le voir, j'interroge des suspects assez... Fréquemment. Malheureusement, ils sont très coriaces et trop peu éloquents. De ce fait, ils ne me servent à rien. _Il actionne le bouton pour allumer l'électricité. Après une longue agonie de cris et de larmes, le loup-garou rend enfin son dernier souffle. Scott comprend à ce moment là que s'il veut survivre dans ce monde, il va devoir jouer les bonnes cartes et blinder son cœur... Le vieux chasseur se détourne et repart de là ou il est venu, suivit du jeune capitaine._ Ils se rassemble régulièrement dans un endroit, qu'ils appellent « le Nemeton ».

-Le Nemeton ?

-J'ignore pour l'instant ce que cela signifie et où il se trouve. C'est pour ça que tu est là, Scott. Tu vas m'aider à découvrir cet endroit. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons d'eux. »

Le jeune chasseur ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela. Mais après tout, il était jeune, il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie, sauf ce qu'il avait apprit à l'école. Pour le moment, il suivrait les ordres. Il avisera ensuite.

« -Très bien, monsieur.

-Parfait ! As-tu déjà assister au Carnaval de Paris ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Alors viens avec moi. Ce sera ta première mission : veiller à la sécurité des citoyens. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

Stiles avait revêtu un jeans bleu, brut, et son pull noir à capuche, à l'effigie de Batman. Il cacha son visage sous ladite capuche, puis descendit de sa tour par l'extérieur. Il était toujours surpris de sa force physique. A ce demander si c'était bien normal ? Ses interrogations furent balayées lorsqu'il toucha enfin terre. Il fut frappé par toutes les beautés en même temps. Tous ses sens en éveil : les odeurs de nourriture, les chants et les musiques des petites troupe, les couleurs vives et les somptueux costumes des citoyens. Il est au paradis. Il se permet d'avancer dans la foule. Là, on l'accoste plusieurs fois : certains lui mettent des colliers de fleurs et de perles, d'autres lui font goutter leurs spécialités comme la gaufre ou la crêpe au rhum, d'autres l'entraîne pour danser avec lui. Le Défiguré se laisse faire et apprécie chaque moments ! Il se sent choyé, à sa place. Mais une petite voix subsiste au fond de son cœur. La voix de son tuteur : « _ **c'est parce qu'il n'ont pas vu ton visage**_ ».

Il se secoue pour faire taire cette fichue inquiétude, pourtant omniprésente. Il s'arrête devant un petit groupe de musiciens-danseurs, et la beauté du danseur le laisse sans voix : un homme grand, musclé au possible, des cheveux et une légère barbe noir, une peau halé contrastant ses yeux verts d'eau. Ce dernier remarque le spectateur et lui sourit, faisant rougir Stiles, qui ne sait que faire. Il le salue donc d'un petit signe de main, faisant à présent rire le brun. Gêné au possible, le Défiguré fait demi tour pour partir, mais est retenu par une poigne ferme sur son bras. Il se retourne et le brun lui sourit toujours. Il l'invite à danser avec lui d'un geste de la main vers ses musiciens. Le jeune homme ne peut qu'acquiescer, hypnotisé par cet Adonis. Ils virevoltent à la manière d'une valse, bien que moins strict et figé, riant aux éclats de leur maladresse mutuelle. Bien que Stiles soupçonne le plus âgé de simuler les siennes. Puis, un louveteau à la robe grisonnante et blanche, répondant au nom de Jared, vient jouer avec eux, sautillant gaiement sur ses pattes arrières, réclamant caresses et grattouilles, que le plus jeune lui accorde avec joie et tendresse. Après plusieurs minutes de jeux et de danse, le beau brun s'incline face à son partenaire, puis s'en va en direction d'une tante de fortune, suivi de près par son petit loup, laissant Stiles pantois, essoufflé, mais heureux. Il songe alors à ce que Gérard lui avait expliqué sur les loups-garous, comme quoi la plupart des artistes de rue en étaient. Eh bien, si tel est le cas, ils ne sont vraiment pas aussi mauvais que le dit le patriarche Argent !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas son tuteur et ses hommes se placer tout autour de la foule, pour sécuriser le concours de déguisement. Gérard et Scott se placèrent côte à côte dans une sorte de loge légèrement surélevée. N'ayant rien à signaler, pour le moment, Gérard amorça une conversation :

« -Alors capitaine, que penses-tu de notre belle ville de Paris ?

-C'est une très belle ville, en effet.

-Et que penses-tu de cet... Événement ?

-C'est très jovial. Et rafraîchissant. _Sourit-il._

-Oui... Après tout, tu es encore jeune, cela se comprend. Tu ne vois là que des danseurs de rues, des bons vivants qui profitent de la fête. Voilà ce que moi je vois : de la vermine. Des êtres perfides qui complotent contre la race humaine. Je les compare souvent avec ces parasites de bohémiens qui ont envahi la ville, il y a quelques siècles en arrière. Je ne laisserais pas les loups en faire de même ! »

Scott ne répondit pas, réfléchissant plutôt aux propos du plus vieux. Il commençait à se demander si le Chasseur était si vertueux qu'il le prétendait...

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit sur la grande scène centrale. Une voix forte et grave s'éleva :

« -Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs : l'élection du pire déguisement de Paris ! Derek et Erica vont descendre parmi vous, choisir leurs candidats et ce sera à toi, cher publique, d'élire ton gagnant ! »

 ***Le beau danseur de tout à l'heure!*** pensa Stiles. Il était encore plus beau vêtu ainsi : torse nu, avec deux bracelets manchettes dorés, mais virils, digne des princes de l'Égypte ancienne. En bas, un pantalon type sarouel des milles et une nuits, couleur bordeaux, avec une ceinture en bijoux doré également, et ses pieds toujours nus. Toujours son louveteau dans les jambes. Sa partenaire n'était pas moins jolie avec sa longue robe fluide, fendu au niveau de ses deux jambes, couleur bleu ciel, ses bracelets dorés et ses cheveux longs, blonds et bien bouclés.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, scrutant les visages et costumes. Prit d'un mauvais présentement, le Défiguré voulu s'éclipser. Et en effet, au moment où il tourna les talons, une grande main, un peu rugueuse lui attrapa doucement le poignet. Une impression de déjà vécu, d'ailleurs... Il tomba directement dans les lagons verts du loup.

Le brun tirait le jeune homme vers la scène, mais celui-ci ce débattit : il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer ! Le loup, qui sentit le malaise de son candidat, se tourna et lui dit, d'une voix douce et profonde :

« -Hey ! Tout va bien se passer. T'inquiètes pas, tu as toutes tes chances. » _Lui sourit-il._

Cela ne rassura pas Stiles, bien au contraire ! Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le loup le hissa sur l'estrade. Il repéra immédiatement Gérard, entrain de scruter les alentours, pour l'instant. Il n'osa imaginer quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il remarquera sa présence ici bas. La voix de l'animateur reprit :

« -Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, cette année vous vous êtes surpassés ! Commençons ! »

Erica présente donc trois candidats, un par un : le premier est un homme déguisé en sorcier, avec la panoplie classique : longue barbe grise, sale et hirsute, long manteau de guenilles, bâton en bois en guise de baguette magique. Rien de transcendant, la foule l'élimine. La deuxième est une femme momie, habillée de bandelettes de tissu, préalablement brûlées, paraît de bijoux scintillants, et les cheveux coiffés d'une perruque aux cheveux tressés et noir. Cette fois, le publique la trouve trop belle pour le titre, alors elle est éliminée. Son dernier candidat est déguisé en monstre de Frankenstein. Mais le déguisement mal cousu, tombant en lambeaux ne convainc point le publique qui l'élimine à son tour.

Derek présente également trois candidats. La première est une sirène zombie, plutôt bien réalisée, mais pas assez convaincante aux yeux de la foule. Éliminée. Son deuxième candidat est un homme citrouille, effrayant. Un peu trop même. On entendit des enfants se mettre à pleurer et hurler, alors le candidat fut éliminé. Enfin, sa dernière carte : un adolescent simplement habillé d'un pull Batman et d'un jeans. Derek s'approche et retire la capuche du jeune homme si vite que ledit garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des exclamations de surprise et de dégoût fusèrent, puis des chuchotements et des dialogues s'élevèrent :

« -Mais quel horreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« -C'est le Défiguré de Notre Dame ! Il est sous la tutelle de Gérard Argent. »

« -Mais que fait-il ici ? Il ne devrait pas sortir de la cathédrale ! »

Le ténébreux, ayant entendu toutes les discussions alentour, se tourna vers le jeune homme, surprit. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme portait un masque ! S'il avait su... Il sentit soudain l'odeur acre de la terreur émaner de ce dernier. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et son corps tremblait. Le Défiguré croisa le regard complètement furieux de Gérard Argent. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains, car il ne pouvait faire autre chose. Alors qu'il songeait à partir en courant vers sa demeure, à nouveau la voix de l'animateur s'éleva, tout près de lui.

« -Allons, allons, mes amis ! Pourquoi tant de surprise. Ne cherchions nous pas le costume le plus laid de Paris ? Eh bien, nous avons trouvait le visage le plus laid de Paris. Nous avons notre gagnant ! Comment t'appelles tu ? _Chuchota-t-il au Défiguré._

-S...Stiles, monsieur. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

-Stiles ! Le Défiguré de Notre Dame ! »

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passé : on lui mit une couronne en tissus sur la tête, on lui offrit un sceptre en plastique, puis l'on le plaça sur un fauteuil, porté par quatre autres personnes. Il déambula un peu dans la foule, qui l'acclamait. On l'acclamait... Il reçut de lourds colliers de fleurs, des tapes amicales dans le dos et les épaules. Il fut déposé sur une mini estrade, un peu plus loin et la foule clamait son nom, l'applaudissait. On l'aimait. On l'aimait lui et son physique hideux. Il était accepté ! Alors il laissa échapper deux larmes de joie. Il regarda à nouveau Gérard et lui sourit en le saluant de la main. Il voulait que le chasseur soit fier de lui, il voulait le remercier d'avoir prit soins de lui pendant toutes ses années. Pourtant, il n'en fût rien, et le pauvre Défiguré allait l'apprendre à ses dépends...

Il était encore entrain de sourire quand, de nul part, une tomate pourrie atterrit sur son visage. Il se pétrifia sous la surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'une deuxième tomate s'écrasa au niveau de son cou, accompagné de commentaires « Longue vie au Roi ! », « Bon appétit le monstre ! ». Il s'aperçut que les hommes de Gérard l'encerclaient et lui lancaient des légumes et des œufs pourris. Le pauvre Défiguré tremblait de peur et de honte. Il voulut s'échapper, descendre d'ici et remonter dans sa tour. Mais à peine commença-t-il à reculer que de nouveaux chasseurs le clouèrent au sol avec de lourdes chaînes. Il se mit à hurler, pleurer, supplier qu'on le laisse partir. Mais ses cris furent vint. L'un des chasseurs s'écria soudain « Allez-y messieurs, dames. À vous ! ».

Stiles sentit de nouveaux projectiles heurter son corps. Parfois visqueux, parfois juste moue, mais toujours avec une odeur nauséabonde. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux remplis de larmes. En revanche, il entendait très clairement les ricanements, les moqueries à son encontre. Les parents qui encouragaient leurs enfants à lui jeter des ordures, de viser la tête. Il chercha son tuteur et lorsqu'il distingua sa silhouette, il le supplia :

« Gérard ! Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! »

Mais le chasseur se contenta de détourner la tête et de l'ignorer. Toutes les mises en gardes que ce dernier lui avait dites lui revint en mémoire. Gérard avait raison : le monde est cruel. Personne ne l'acceptait. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il se sentit sale, bafoué. Il était tellement honteux, tellement triste et en même temps, il trouvait injuste d'être traité ainsi à cause d'un physique qu'il n'avait même pas demandé, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, les gens étaient heureux de le rencontrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Peut-être ont-ils raison en fin de compte. Il est si laid... Plus jamais il ne descendra. Plus jamais il ne rêvera de vivre ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de périr avec ses parents, plutôt que d'avoir cette vie...

Des projectiles plus dur blessèrent son corps : des pierres. Il pleura de plus belle et gémit plus fort sous la douleur.

Le jeune capitaine était écœuré par le comportement des soldats Argent. Pourquoi faire subir ça à cette pauvre créature ? Il a l'air si innocent, si pur... Et son propre tuteur qui n'agit pas !

« -Monsieur, je vous demande l'autorisation de faire cesser cette torture !

-Pas tout de suite, capitaine. Une leçon se doit d'être dure pour être comprise. »

Soudain, des rugissements retentirent. Des loups-garous encerclèrent le martyr et grognèrent contre la foule, crocs et griffes sorties. Les gens cessèrent tout mouvement et se turent, craignant la colère des loups-garous. Les deux premiers descendirent, encerclant l'estrade. Les chasseurs sortirent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Pourtant, les loups ne bougèrent pas. L'un d'eux était resté sur l'estrade et s'approcha du Défiguré. Toujours sous le choc, celui-ci ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait autour de lui et continuait à pleurer. Paradoxalement, ce fut le silence qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il osa ouvrir les yeux et remarqua les regards braqués sur lui et sur sa gauche. Une voix grave le fit sursauter :

« -Hé... N'aie pas peur... Je ne te veux aucun mal. _Il sortit un linge de sa poche et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Stiles était à nouveau hypnotisé par cet homme si beau, qui le regardait avec tant d'égard qu'il en aurait pleuré, s'il n'était pas si fatigué de l'avoir tant fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le prisonnier soupira sous les caresses du Loup, alors qu'il lui enlevait la crasse et le sang du visage._ Si j'avais su qui tu étais, je ne t'aurais jamais fait monté sur cette maudite estrade... »

Son louveteau lécha la joue de Stiles, lui arrachant un léger rictus. Alors que le ténébreux s'apprêtait à briser les chaînes du Défiguré, la voix de Gérard Argent gronda :

« -Derek Hale ! Tu sauves la veuve et l'orphelin, maintenant ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque vous en êtes incapable !

-Ne sois pas insolent, monstre !

-Alors soyez plus juste, chasseur ! »

Il arracha les chaînes de Stiles, l'aida à se relever et l'enlaça en calant l'une de ses mains au creux des reins, l'autre caressant sa nuque, alors que le Défiguré agrippait l'une de ses mains à sa chemise, l'autre cachant son visage. En se geste, le ténébreux voulait réconforter un tant soit peu le pauvre garçon qui venait de vivre un véritable enfer. Celui-ci tremblait toujours, et l'ouïe lupine décelait encore les sanglots dans sa gorge. Il resserra son étreinte. Pauvre chose... Comme s'il avait choisit d'être effrayant aux yeux d'autrui. Ce que les Hommes peuvent être cruels par moments... C'est pathétique !

« Prends bien garde, Hale. Je te le ferais regretter !

-D'être venu en aide à votre fils adoptif ? Dans se cas, mesdames et messieurs, nous nous sommes trompé de Roi. _Il ramassa la couronne au sol_. Car le plus laid de tout Paris, c'est vous ! _Il lança la couronne en direction de Gérard, atterrissant à ses pieds_ »

Furieux, le Chasseur donna l'ordre d'arrêter ce maudit loup-garou. Le ténébreux embrassa le front du Défiguré et prit la fuite.

Le martyr se retrouve seul sur cette estrade, alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur la ville lumière. Son tuteur s'approche de lui, le regard ivre de colère. Son pupille le regarde tristement, baisse les yeux, puis déclare :

« -Je suis profondément désolé, Gérard. Désormais je vous obéirez : je ne descendrais plus jamais du haut de la cathédrale. »

Il descend de l'estrade et la foule le dévisage, en silence. Les larmes coulent à nouveau de ses yeux alors que les gens s'écartent, le regard empreint de pitié, lui laissant le passage libre jusqu'à la maison de Dieu. Il ne comprend plus... Il y a quelques minutes encore, ils lui jetaient des pierres au visage et maintenant... Non... Il ne veut pas comprendre. Il est trop blessé, trop triste pour ce poser la moindre question. Il ne veut qu'une chose : rentrer dans sa tour pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il chancelle jusqu'aux portes de la Cathédrale, entre et referme à tout jamais les lourdes portes de Notre Dame.

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Lydiamartin33430 : Hey ! Ravi que tu lises ma seconde fiction, et qu'en plus elle te plaise ^^ j'ai beaucoup hésité sur les personnages. A la base je voulais : Quasi en Scott, Derek en Esmeralda et Phoebus en Stiles, mais je me suis dis que ce serait trop facile. Et je veux que pour une fois, le Bossu trouve l'amour alors voilà ^^ hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite ;) Bisous !

PlumeAngel : Wouaw ! Je t'aime aussi ! ^/^ je suis trop contente qu'une autre personne aime autant « le Bossu de Notre Dame » que moi ! C'est vraiment mon premier favoris et j'espère que ma revisite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Merci de continuer à me lire ! Bisous !

Invoges : Hey ! Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me touche ^^ j'espère que la suite te plait toujours :) bisous !

Remus J. Potter-Lupin : C'est vrai que Jackson est trop tendre... Je vais essayer d'y remédier ;) pour le couple, je laisse le mystère planer un peu ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Alors qu'il revenait de sa patrouille pour arrêter Derek Hale, Scott remarqua un vieillard, portant une cape longue à capuche, celle-ci rabattu sur sa tête pour le protéger de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessait. Le pauvre homme tenait à peine sur ses pieds et s'aidait d'une canne pour se tenir debout. Cependant, en y regardant de plus prêt, le jeune capitaine reconnu le louveteau qui accompagnait le loup recherché. Tous deux entrèrent dans la cathédrale. Scott vérifia que personne ne les ai vu, puis les suivit.

« -C'est bon Jared, nous sommes à l'abri. »

Une fois entré, le loup-garou retira sa cape, puis se baissa pour caresser le louveteau, qui s'était montré très sage et obéissant. Il se redressa puis admira la cathédrale. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer, malgré qu'il soit natif de Paris. Il s'approcha des cierges, fasciné par la beauté de simples bougies allumées.

« - Derek Hale ?

 _Le susnommé fit volte-face, crocs et griffes sortis. Seuls les loups-garous et les chasseurs ont la capacité de camoufler leurs odeurs. Le ténébreux reconnut celui qui les avait aidé le jour même, mais l'on était jamais trop prudent avec les chasseurs. Ce dernier reprit :_

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Réflexe de chasseur... _Le loup était perplexe. Le soldat avait même levé ses mains en signe de paix, loin de ses armes._

-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arrêter, je demande la droit d'asile ! _Gronda le Loup._

-Ok, ok. C'est ton droit et je le respecte.

 _Derek était de plus en plus étonné par ce jeune homme..._

-Tu es bien différent des autres chasseurs à la botte d'Argent.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué... _Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête._ Écoute, je... Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton intervention cet après-midi. C'était... Horrible... Il a l'air si gentil, si doux...

-J'aurais préféré que la foule ne s'enflamme pas du tout !

-Je comprend. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes que des hommes, Derek. Avec tout les défauts qui vont avec... _Sourit-il._ »

Il se regardèrent un instant. Derek sentit ses muscles se détendre et son loup ranger les crocs. Cet humain était différent de ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et pourtant, à chaque fois, il avait été déçut... Quand à Scott, il eut la confirmation qu'il recherchait : tout les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi mauvais que le pense Gérard Argent. Avec du travail et un peu de chance, il se promis d'ouvrir les yeux au patriarche. Leur instant fut bref, cependant.

« -Bien joué capitaine. Arrête le maintenant !

 _Le loup se mit en position de défense, au même titre que son louveteau, mais Scott s'interposa entre eux, tournant le dos à Derek. Règle numéro une d'un bon chasseur : ne jamais tourner le dos à un loup-garou. Les chasseurs présent furent choqués, mais aucun sons ne sortit de leur bouche._

-Il demande le droit d'asile, Gérard. Je ne peux le toucher.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à le faire sortir et...

-Tu n'irais pas à l'encontre d'un droit sacré Gérard, rassure moi ? _L'archidiacre se plaça aux cotés du loup._

-Tsss... Très bien. J'attendrais que l'appel de ta meute te fasses sortir d'ici de toi-même, Hale. Et crois moi, je serais là. Je veux deux gardes à chacune des portes de la cathédrale ! _Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, avant de claquer la grande porte »_

Le loup soupira de dépit. Jared, vint frotter son museau dans ses genoux, pour le réconforter. Derek s'accroupit pour le caresser doucement.

« -Fais attention à toi, Derek. J'admire ce que tu as fait pour Stiles cette après-midi. C'est un bon garçon... Mais tu as accru la haine de Gérard envers ton espèce en l'affrontant...

-Cet homme est infecte... Inhumain ! Même si je n'étais pas intervenu, rien de ce que les loups-garous pourrons lui dire ou lui montrer ne le fera changer d'avis : nous sommes des Monstres. Pourtant, nous autres, prenons soins de notre meute et de nos enfants. Nous prenons leur défense lorsqu'ils se font attaquer. On ne les laisse pas se faire humilier de la sorte en place publique ! _Gronda-t-il._ Comment peut-il faire ça à son fils ?

-Il ne le considère pas comme tel, et crois moi, il vaut mieux pour lui...

-C'est vrai que tu sais de quoi tu parles … Tu as bien fais de t'en détacher.

-N'est-ce pas ? _Sourit-il._

-Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un monstre, une abomination, pour une partie de la population. Mais est-ce une raison pour nous rejeter ainsi ? Sans même chercher à nous connaître ? Sans nous laisser la moindre chance... Tout le monde reste sourd à nos souffrances. Ça ne choque personne de voir des meutes entières dormir dans la rue, mendier

pour ce nourrir ! Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas de tout le monde, certains reste hypocrite. Personne ne nous vient en aide...

-Il y a peut-être quelqu'un ici qui entendra tes prières, Derek.

 _Le loup scruta à nouveau l'église, les murs couverts de tableaux. Des scènes bibliques._

-Mouais... _Il soupira en se grattant la nuque_. J'ai toujours cru en Dieu, tu sais. Mais parfois, c'est difficile de garder la foie en toutes circonstances... _Il soupira._ Chris... Tu crois que je peux le voir ?

-Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir. Mais ne le brusque pas. Il est encore sous le choc. Prends cet escalier, il te mènera sous les toits, tu trouvera facilement ses appartements.

-D'accord. Merci. Hé! Je ne vais pas le brusquer ! Pour qui tu me prends?

-Pour un Hale, Derek. _Sourit-il_ »

Une fois rentré, Stiles s'était dépêché de monter dans sa salle de bain, avait ouvert l'eau chaude, s'était déshabillé et était entré dans la baignoire. Puis il avait frotté son corps si fort que sa peau avait rougit et ses plaies rouvertes. Il s'était ensuite recroquevillé sur lui-même et n'avait plus bougé, continuant à sangloter. Ses amis se rassemblèrent autour de lui, lui parlèrent de tout et de rien, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Lydia lui caressait les cheveux, Malia nettoyait ses plaies et Jackson les pansait. Il était tellement perdu dans son chagrin et sa honte qu'il ne sentit pas la présence du loup-garou.

Derek Hale, par sa condition lycanthrope, avait vu beaucoup de choses hors du commun. Mais jamais, au grand jamais ! Il n'avait vu des statues de pierres parler. Elle s'agitent autour de l'humain et le soigne, comme une meute le ferait avec les petits. C'est incroyable ! Pourtant, sa fascination laisse vite place à la tristesse et aux remords lorsqu'il entend les gémissements pitoyables du Défiguré. Quand il fait un pas vers eux, la gargouille femelle aux longs cheveux bouclés le remarque enfin : elle déploie ses ailes et entour Stiles avec, puis siffle en sa direction, tel un vampire, sortant ses crocs, suivit des deux autres qui se place devant afin de protéger l'humain à leur tour.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? _Demande la bouclée._

-Je... Je veux seulement discuter avec Stiles... C'est ma faute si... Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je ne t'aurais jamais exposé de cette manière... »

Les gargouilles se détendent à cette phrase, rentrent leurs crocs, mais ne s'éloignent pas de leur humain. Un reniflement se fait entendre, provenant du cocon d'ailes démoniaques. La gargouille les retire du corps de son ami, qui se passe une main sur le visage, puis ancre son regard dans celui du loup-garou. Il murmure à ses amis de les laisser, que tout va bien aller, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Tous acquiescent, puis après un dernier regard d'avertissement au Loup, se retirent.

Derek voulut détourner ses yeux, afin de ne pas porter atteinte à l'intimité du plus jeune, seulement il ne put s'y résoudre : les cicatrices et les grains de beauté qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur ses épaules, le haut de son torse et son cou le fascinaient trop... Sa mère lui avait parlait de lui quand il était petit. Il est une véritable légende chez les lycanthropes, car il est le seul humain à avoir survécu à un Alpha, mais également parce que ces parents ont désobéit à leur chef pour sauver leur enfant, ce qui est extrêmement rare aujourd'hui encore. En remontant son regard vers son visage, il remarque ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

« -Stiles, tu devrais sortir. Tu va attraper froid. _Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le Loup insista_ : s'il te plais, Stiles... Je ne te ferais pas de mal, d'accord ? »

Là, l'humain lui désigna une grande serviette sur la gauche. Le pauvre n'y avait pas accès. Derek comprit et l'attrapa, la déplia et la lui présenta, pour qu'il puisse s'en draper. Mais encore une fois, Stiles ne daigna pas bouger. Le Loup s'impatienta, il s'approcha encore mais fut stoppé par un murmure : « ne me regarde pas... ». Et le Loup compris. L'humain avait honte de son corps, de lui-même... Alors le ténébreux lui raconta quelques péripéties : les créatures immondes qu'il avait dû affronter pour protéger sa meute comme les wendigos, sortent de cerf-garou, des Berserkers, des créatures vêtues avec les ossements de leurs défunts adversaires, des Onis, guerriers fantomatiques japonnais,... Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il commença à lui parler des Dreads Doctors et qu'il le vit grimacer de dégoût. Il conclus son récit par une phrase, qui réchauffa un peu le cœur du martyr : « tu vois, j'en ai vu des horreurs, je peux donc t'assurer que tu n'en ai pas une, Stiles. Quand à ton... Hum... Intimité, je te promet de ne pas regarder. Alors maintenant sors d'ici, s'il te plais... » Après un dernier regard septique, le plus jeune sortit du bac et se retrouva face à lui, la serviette couvrant la partie inférieur de son corps. Pendant qu'il la nouait autour de sa taille, le Loup put observer le torse et le ventre meurtrit. Il s'attendait à être effrayé ou dégoûté, car les descriptions que les adultes en font à leurs enfants sont vraiment affreuses. Pourtant, tout ce que Derek ressent, c'est de la compassion et de la fascination. Il s'approche lentement du Défiguré, les yeux toujours rivés sur le torse. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Arrivé à un pas de lui, il lève doucement sa main dans le but de retracer cet amas de cicatrices, presque semblable à une étoile chaotique. Mais une main fine aux longs doigts blanc entoura son poignet. Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recule :

« -Arrête. C'est dégouttant...

-Stiles... Comment peux-tu dire un chose pareil ? _Demanda Derek, choqué par les propos du plus jeune._

-Pourtant c'est ce que Gérard me dit.

-Gérard a...

-Et le peuple de Paris également, Derek !

 _Le loup-garou inspira tristement. Comment démentir une telle chose, alors qu'il y a quelques heures, le peuple de Paris lui jetait des pierres..._

-Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas vraiment tomber malade !

 _Le Défiguré lui répondit d'un sourire, puis disparu dans une pièce adjacente. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull à capuche rouge sang. Puis tout sourire, lui propose :_

-Dis ! Tu veux visiter ?

-Avec plaisir. _Sourit le loup._

-Pour commencer, mon atelier création ! _Déclare-t-il en présentant sa table, toujours remplie de croquis._

-Tu es donc un artiste. _Le loup attrapa un croquis d'une jeune femme rousse, ressemblant à l'une de ses gargouilles._ C'est magnifique ! Tu as un talent fou !

-Merci beaucoup. _Rougit le plus jeune_. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il me serve un jour...

-Stiles, tu...

-C'est pas grave, Derek... Viens ! Je vais te présenter mes cloches !

-Tes cloches ?

-Bah oui ! Attends, c'est moi qui m'en occupe : je les nettoie, je leur parle, je les fais sonner. Elles sont comme mes bébés ! _Le loup-garou rit face à cette déclaration._ Alors voici Claudia, John, Mélissa et enfin Roméo et Juliette, parce que ces deux là ne se rejoignent jamais. Oui, j'ai un humour un peu spécial.

-J'aime beaucoup. A la fois dramatique et drôle. Un peu comme le sarcasme.

-Exactement ! Le sarcasme est ma seule arme. Aller ! Je te montre le plus beau ! »

Stiles attrape le poignet du ténébreux et court vers une porte qu'il ouvre avec fracas. Un balcon. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois arrivé à la rambarde de pierre sur laquelle il s'assoit. La vue est magnifique : tout Paris éclairée par les lumières dans les maisons ou les lampadaires dans les rues. La nuit avait fini par tomber mais la pleine lune était encore basse.

« -C'est magnifique, non ? _Demanda l'humain, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon._

-Superbe... Je n'avais jamais vu Paris de cette façon.

-Alors que moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement... _Un petit silence flotta un instant._ Derek, tout à l'heure tu as dis « si j'avais su que c'était toi, je ne t'aurais pas exposé de cette manière », qu'es-ce que tu voulais dire ? Tu me connais ?

-Toute la communauté lycanthrope te connais, Stiles. _Sourit le loup en s'appuyant sur la rambarde._ Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de toi quand j'étais petit.

-Les loups-garous me connaissent ? Mais comment ?

-Gérard ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Tu es le seul humain à avoir survécu aux blessures d'un Alpha !

-Oui... Mais mes parents ont été tués par lui... Enfin, Gérard m'a dit par des loups-garous...

-Quoi ? Mais... »

Stiles tourna son regard dans celui de Derek, et alors il comprit : le chasseur avait menti au Défiguré. Toute sa vie. Il avait tellement envie de tout lui raconter, lui dire enfin toute la vérité. Mais les petites coupures sur son visage causé par les cailloux qu'il s'était reçut cet après-midi l'en dissuada. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Mais un jour. Un jour il lui raconterait tout.

« -Derek... Pourquoi Gérard déteste autant les loups-garous ?

 _A cette question, le ténébreux écarquilla ses yeux de surprise :_

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je crois bien que tu es le seul à te poser la question...

-Vraiment ? Mais vous n'avez jamais, je sais pas, discuté? Essayé de comprendre et trouver un terrain d'entente ?

-Ce conflit entre Gérard et les loups-garous date de bien avant ma naissance, je n'en sais pas grand chose. Ma mère a essayé de discuter avec lui, un soir. Elle a invoqué le Conseil pour parlementer.

-Le Conseil ?

-C'est une sorte de réunion, constitué de trois humains et trois loups-garous aux opinions neutres. C'est à ce moment là que de nouvelles lois concernant les lycanthropes ont été votées, comme le droit aux aides financières, la condamnation au racisme, et d'autres petites choses. Mais aujourd'hui, elles n'ont plus aucunes importances...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Gérard a corrompu le Conseil. Ainsi, les lois sont restées, mais personne ne les respectes. Personne n'est condamné en cas d'infraction à nos lois...

-C'est injuste ! _S'écria soudain Stiles._ Mais enfin, c'est horrible ! _Puis, il se radoucit_. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il a eu une altercation avec un loup-garou et qu'au final, il a fait une amalgame...

-Il est vrai qu'il serait intéressant de connaître se qu'il se cache sous toute cette haine. Le problème c'est que ce Chasseur ne se laissera pas approcher si facilement. Je suis déjà recherché, je ne sais pas qui voudrait prendre le risque de le rencontrer. »

Tout deux restèrent silencieux un temps, assimilant leur conversation, certes, peut agréable, mais fructueuse. Le Défiguré avait raison : les loups devaient connaître la raison de la haine de Gérard envers eux. Stiles, lui, continuait de réfléchir, ce demandant ce qui pousserait un homme à haïr toute un race. Mais son esprit, trop vif, dévia vite de sa trajectoire pour revenir sur le fait que quelqu'un se tienne proche de lui, lui parle, le regarde, sans une once de méchanceté ni de dégoût.

« -Derek, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu... _Il baissa la tête sur ses mains, les triturant._ Tu es le seul qui soit... Intervenu cet après-midi. Tu es venu me voir. Tu me parles. Alors que je suis si... Laid. Je ne te dégoutte pas ?

-Stiles, non...

-Mais enfin regarde moi ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Regarde mon visage, tu as vu mon torse. Même mes jambes sont entaillés ! Personne ne voudra jamais de moi... _Il murmura cette dernière phrase._

-Stiles. Écoute moi. _Il fit pivoter l'humain face à lui, se plaça entre ses jambes puis attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, braquant son regard dans le sien._ Je sais... Je vois que tu as des cicatrices. D'accord, il y a des hommes plus séduisants que toi. Mais il y a également des êtres bien plus moches, rappelle toi les créatures dont je t'ai parlé i peine quelques minutes ! Et puis, ma mère m'a apprit une chose très importante. Elle disait toujours : « La Beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui la Contemple. ». Bien sur, dans se monde, le physique est ce que l'on voit en premier et il est difficile pour beaucoup de passer au-dessus. Mais ce n'est parce que tu as un physique ingrat, que tu dois t'isoler. Tu mérites de vivre comme tout le monde, avec des gens qui t'apprécieraient s'ils apprenaient à te connaître un peu. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Stiles. Tu es unique. »

Il termina sa phrase en souriant. Il observa les larmes de l'humain se former dans ses yeux, jusqu'à les remplir et déborder sur ses joues. Le Défiguré essuya ses larmes avec l'une de ses main, l'autre tenant toujours celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis Stiles lui offrit un sourire si doux, si sincère que le loup se surprit à regretter. Regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, toutes ces années. Ne pas l'avoir épaulé, ne pas l'avoir soutenu.

« -J'avais raison. _Déclara l'humain, gardant son sourire._

-A quel sujet ?

-Tout les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres. Et tout les monstres ne font pas des choses monstrueuses.

-Comment un homme aussi cruel a-t-il pu faire de toi un être si bon ? _Pensa le loup à haute voix._

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Rien... _Il lui embrassa le front, sans pouvoir se retenir, tant il lui paraissait... Adorable à cet instant._ Stiles, il faut que je parte.

-Déjà... _Inconsciemment, il s'était agrippé à la chemise du Loup en disant cela._

-Je suis désolé, c'est la pleine lune et ma meute a besoin de moi. Il y a encore beaucoup de jeunes loups-garous qui n'arrivent pas à se contrôler. C'est dangereux...

-Je comprends, Derek. Je t'assure. _Il caressa à son tour les mains du loup, maintenant posées sur ses cuisses._ Mais... Tu... Es-ce que tu reviendra ?

-Je te le promet. Mais il faudra que nous soyons prudents. Gérard est à mes trousses pour la prison, voir... _Il se tut en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du plus jeune._ Hé, ça va aller Stiles, ne t'inquiète donc pas tant ! Tout va bien se passer, ai confiance, d'accord ?

-Je te fais confiance. _Affirma-t-il._ Aller, vas-y, ils ont besoin de toi.

-Mais j'ai un problème : Gérard a mit des gardes à chaque portes de la cathédrale. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une issue cachée ?

 _Stiles réfléchis quelques secondes, puis déclare :_

-Tu pourrais t'échapper pas les toits, regarde : _ils se penchent dans le vide_ , si tu descend par là, arrête toi au milieu, puis bondis en face. Là, tu fais le tour et tu verra les toits sur lesquels tu pourra te déplacer et t'éloigner. Une fois assez loin, tu rejoindra la terre ferme.

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Tiens... _Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche._

-Un collier ?

-Oui, avec le symbole de la famille Hale. N'oublie pas Stiles : ce triskel est la clé de la meute. _Il l'embrasse sur le front._ Prend soins de toi.

-Toi aussi. Sois prudent ! »

Après un léger sourire, le Loup s'enfuit par la direction indiqué. L'humain n'en revient pas... Il c'est fait un... Un ami. Un vrai ! Il sent ses joues rougir et un large sourire lui manger le bas du visage. Malgré sa laideur, quelqu'un l'accepte tel qu'il est... Il est d'ailleurs surpris que les choses se soient faites si facilement avec ce loup. Lui qui avait si honte de son physique, il ne s'était que peu caché aux yeux du loup. Bon, il avait été tellement noyé sous le chagrin et la honte qu'à ce moment là, il ne réfléchissait plus comme il fallait. Mais, entendre sa voix si attentionné lorsqu'il lui avait proposer de sortir pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade l'avait fait redescendre un peu. Enfin, façon de parler.

« Derek Hale... J'ai hâte de te revoir... »

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Mellan44 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite ^^

Lydiamartin33430 : J'ai eu mal au cœur en l'écrivant aussi... Mais c'est vraiment une histoire qui me tient à cœur, parce que cela ressemble assez à ce que j'ai vécu plus jeune, et Dieu merci, je m'en suis très bien sortie grâce à ma famille et des amis formidables !

PlumeAngel : Ouiiiiii ! C'est triste mais je suis contente de t'avoir fais pleurer ! Ça veut dire que mon chapitre était émouvant, et c'est ce que je voulais ^^ désolée quand même... Merci pour cette pluie de compliments sur ma plume, je fais de mon mieux et ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cela plaît à quelqu'un, alors Merci à toi ! Quand à Jackson, je suis d'accord, en re-regardant la saison 2, je me suis dis qu'ils auraient pu faire un duo intéressant aussi xD

Manuesab : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cela t'ai plu ^^

Invoges : Wouaw ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! J'écris à la base pour mon propre plaisir, mais savoir que je transmet mon amour pour ce Disney en particulier, vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à toi de continuer à me lire !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, une main sortit de nul par lui tapa l'épaule. Il sursauta, puis s'éloigna du propriétaire de cette main.

« -Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! Décidément, j'en rate pas une, aujourd'hui...

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cet accès est interdit aux fidèles !

-Oui je sais mais... Je voulais te parler, en fait...

-Me parler ? À moi ? _Le Défiguré avait comme une impression de déjà vu._

-Oui... Je voulais... te demander pardon...

 _Stiles écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Un deuxième homme lui demandait pardon aujourd'hui._

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas être intervenu. Pour avoir laissé la foule te traiter de façon si... Injuste.

 _Le Défiguré n'en revenait pas... En l'espace de quelques heures, deux hommes avaient sut trouver les mots justes. Les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre..._

-Tu... Tu étais là? _Demanda-t-il soudain gêné._

-Bien sûr ! Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté : Scott McCall, je suis le nouveau capitaine de Gérard Argent.

-Je vois. _Stiles se rembrunit un peu en sachant cela._ Eh bien, merci de t'être déplacé pour me dire ça. Ça me touche vraiment, mais je dois y aller. J'ai... Du travail.

-Je comprend. Oh ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un loup-garou répondant au nom de Derek Hale, dans les parages ?

-Il a demandé le droit d'asile ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'arrêter ! Allez-vous en tout de suite ! _S'énerva-t-il._

-Attend, je veux juste...

-Dehors !

 _Scott l'observa quelques secondes, abasourdi par la détermination du Défiguré à protéger le Loup._

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais, tu veux bien lui dire, pour moi, qu'il a beaucoup de chance.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a un bon ange gardien qui veille sur lui. _Sourit-il._ »

Sur cette phrase, le jeune capitaine s'en alla.

Encore chamboulé par tous ses événements, Stiles poursuivit sa route pour atteindre sa chambre. Une fois assis sur son lit, ses amis se rameutèrent autour de lui :

« -Wouaw ! Stiles ! Quel succès ! _Commença Malia._

-Deux garçons en moins d'une heure. _Poursuivit Lydia._

-Deux très beaux spécimens en plus !

-Ooh les filles, calmez vous un peu, vous le fatiguez, et moi avec ! _Intervint Jackson._

-Pfff, jaloux. _Répliqua Lydia._

-Pas du tout ! J'ai beau n'être fais que de pierre, je reste très beau à regarder.

-Vantard ! _Commenta Malia._

-Ehe ! Doucement, les gars. Vous me donnez le tournis. _Sourit l'humain._

-Oh pardon, Stiles... Alors, tu te sens mieux ? _Demanda la bouclée._

-Oui, beaucoup mieux.

-Je crois que tu as un ticket avec le ténébreux.

-Bien sur que non, Malia. Soyons réaliste.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Mais enfin tu l'as bien vu ? Il est d'une beauté... Il est si... Wouaw quoi ! Alors que moi je suis beaucoup plus... Beurk...

-Stiles...

-Ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas objectif. C'est le peuple de Paris qui m'a élu « visage le plus laid de la cité ». Vous savez... J'ai toujours envié ces couples qui ce donnent rendez-vous devant l'église, puis qui partent se balader, main dans la main, ou s'embrassent tendrement. Pourtant, chaque fois que je m'imagine à leur place, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que... Que ça ne marchera pas. Que si la nuit tombe chaque jour, c'est parce ma laideur effraie la lumière du soleil... Bien sur, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène totalement rationnel. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser...

-Mais, quand tu es avec Derek, tu ne sens pas que ce sentiment s'atténue un peu ? _Demande Lydia._

-Je ne sais pas... C'est vrai que je n'y ai plus pensé. Je me sentais... Normal. _Rougit-il._

-Il t'a touché en plein cœur, Stiles !

-Peut-être. _Rougit-il de plus belle_. Avec lui, mon espoir reprend vie, un tout petit peu... Mais, comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?

-C'est une question compliquée... Je pense que chaque personne à sa propre façon de s'en rendre compte. _Répond Malia._

-Mais il y a des signes communs entres tous comme le cœur qui palpite, l'envie de revoir la personne, l'envie de la toucher, de lui parler. Après, lorsque les sentiments s'installent, j'imagine que l'envie de lui faire plaisir aussi entre en jeux. _Enchérit Lydia._

-Et pour finir, il y a l'envie de sexe !

-Jackson ! _S'écrièrent les gargouilles._

-Quoi ? Il a vingt ans, les filles. Il serait temps qu'il apprenne ce qu'est la libido et le sexe. Il ne restera pas enfermé ici toute sa vie !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? _Demanda l'humain, toujours rouge de honte face à la déclaration du gargouille mâle._

-Stiles... Je sais que tu as souffert aujourd'hui. Mais il faut que tu réessaie. Tu ne dois pas t'enfermer ici pour toujours, crois moi. Je vous adores, tout les trois, pourtant si j'avais l'occasion de sortir d'ici, je le ferais. Et comme tu l'as dis toi même à Cui-Cui, « personne ne voudrait rester enfermé pour toujours ».

-Il a raison Stiles, _confirma Lydia._ Tu as la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend en bas maintenant. Tu dois être courageux et t'évader d'ici.

-Attendez, vous allez trop vite ! Je suis sur qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi comme vous le pensez. Certes, il est très gentil, mais cela fait peut-être partie de sa personnalité. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas fais pour vivre en bas. Et puis, je suis bien ici, avec vous trois. _Sourit-il._

-Nous t'aimons beaucoup aussi, Stiles. Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu sois heureux, quelque soit ton choix. _Conclut le seul gargouille mâle._ »

Le Défiguré les enlace, comme ils en ont l'habitude, puis prend un carnet de feuilles, un crayon et une gomme sur sa table d'atelier, et reviens s'asseoir. Il commence par des traits grossiers, puis doucement, la forme d'un visage se dessine, puis après presque une heure de travail, le portrait de Derek Hale, souriant, apparaît sur la feuille. Stiles observe son œuvre, puis l'accroche sur son mur, juste à côté de sa tête et le contemple en s'endormant.

Dans sa demeure, Gérard Argent fulmine. Non. Il bout de rage. Ce monstre de loup-garou l'a défié devant tout le monde ! Il est temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Depuis qu'il s'occupe de Silas, il s'est fait bien trop laxiste avec les créatures. Il a appelé du renfort, et, malgré l'heure tardive, l'attend face à sa cheminée.

« -Monsieur, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

-Fais la entrer.

-Bien , monsieur.

 _Des bruits de pas résonne, puis :_

-Bonsoir Papa, cela faisait longtemps.

-Bonsoir, Kate. En effet. Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail si prenant...

-Je t'en prie, nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas ton genre, la paternité.

-Tu m'en tiens toujours rigueur ?

-Non, j'aime mon travail. C'est assez jouissif de voir des êtres supérieurs à genoux devant moi, me suppliant de les épargner.

-Tu seras donc ravie de me donner un coup de main. J'ai besoin de toi pour... Nettoyer la capitale. Elle est bien trop gangrenée par la vermine ces derniers temps. Et je veux commencer par Derek Hale.

-Derek Hale ! Tu parle d'un gros poisson là. T'aurait-il provoqué ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait ! _S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la poutre de la cheminée._ Et je ne le tolérerais pas. Je veux le voir à genoux et suivre le chemin que sa tête, détaché de son corps, fera.

-Je vois... Je suis partante mais, n'as-tu pas un jeune capitaine digne de confiance ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était sortie major de sa promotion.

-C'est exacte. Scott est très performant sur le terrain, mais il est bien trop juvénile et trop peu forgé par le métier. Mais je ne peux décemment pas le mettre de coté. C'est pourquoi je te le confie, ainsi qu'Allison. Ta nièce. Tu seras leur professeur de terrain le temps de ton séjour à mes côtés.

-Allison est devenue chasseuse ? Intéressant. J'ai toujours su que cette petite avait du potentiel. Très bien, j'accepte.

-Je te remercie, ma fille. Heureusement que je t'ai.

-Comment va Christopher ?

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. Il est là où tu sais.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Monsieur Argent, le loup-garou c'est échappé de la cathédrale !

-Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

-Papa, _ricana la chasseuse_ , tu croyais vraiment pouvoir garder Derek Hale enfermé dans la cathédrale ? Je t'en prie ! Tu as été bien naïf. Heureusement que je suis là, je vais te le retrouver moi !

-Bien... _Grogna-t-il._ Attendons demain matin, tu prendra des hommes ainsi que Scott et Allison avec toi. Allons dormir, à présent. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Le lendemain matin, deux troupes d'environs une quinzaine de chasseurs étaient rassemblé devant le Palais de Justice, attendant les ordres du chef. Scott et Alisson se tenaient côte à côte devant tout les autres. Malgré sa curiosité quant à ce rassemblement, il ne put empêcher de jeter des regard à la jolie brune. « Jolie » étant un euphémisme : il la trouvait magnifique ! Des cheveux longs, tressé, des yeux presque noir et une peau si clair, laiteuse. Son visage d'ange aurait trahi le plus averti des hommes. La douceur de ses traits contrastait avec sa tenu de chasseuse, lui procurant de l'assurance et de la puissance. Le jeune capitaine était sous le charme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil. Celle-ci intercepta l'un d'eux et ricana lorsque le jeune homme détourna la tête, rouge de honte.

« -Alisson Argent. Je suis la petite fille de Gérard et fille de l'archidiacre Christopher. Et je suis sortie troisième de ma promotion. _Sourit-elle, malicieuse._

 _Le jeune homme resta quelques instants coi, puis bafoua :_

-Scott... Scott McCall, en... Enchanté. Je suis le fils de Mélissa et Raphael, respectivement infirmière et agent du FBI. _Répondit-il._

-Tu n'as donc pas était confronté au surnaturel, alors ?

-Quelques fois, si. Ma mère a déjà accepté de soigner des créatures, et mon père a eu affaire à une enquête où le suspect était un loup-garou.

-Oui, tu les a côtoyé de très loin, quoi. _Se moqua-t-elle._

-Suffisamment pour finir premier à l'examen final. _Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton._

Tout deux se toisèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Il furent coupé par l'arrivée du patriarche et une autre personne à son côté.

-Tante Kate ? _Murmura Alisson._

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui, c'est la sœur de mon père... Cela fait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu.

 _Tout deux reportèrent leur attention sur Gérard._

-Chasseurs ! Nous allons purger la cité de Paris. Vous êtes ici pour me trouver l'Alpha Derek Hale. Interrogeaient toute personne susceptible de le connaître lui ou sa meute, et arrêtaient quiconque n'aura rien à vous dire ! Vous, _il désigna la troupe sur la gauche,_ avec moi. Les autres, je vous présente Kate, ma fille. Vous serez à ses ordres. Elle est la meilleure recrue, après moi, et elle a toute ma confiance. Scott, Alisson, observez, analysez, apprenez avec elle. Compris ? Bien, en route! »

Les deux plus jeunes recrues se regardèrent avec la même inquiétude : jusqu'où Gérard Argent est-il capable d'aller pour capturer Derek Hale ?

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lydiamartin33430 : Je pense qu'on a à peu près la même carapace ;)

Je garde le mystère du couple encore un peu ;P

Merci encore d'être fidèle à ma fiction :*

Tika973 : Bonjour ! Wouaw ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ma plume et mon histoire te touche autant, car c'est exactement ce que je veux faire ressentir à mes lecteurs ! Les yuex vairons ? J'adore ! J'aurais adoré en avoir aussi ! C'est très jolie, et ceux qui te disent le contraire ne sont que des jaloux ;) Merci encore !

Invoges : Hihi ! Hate d'avoir ton avis ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Derek Hale est recherché par tous les chasseurs de Paris. Deux semaines qu'il ressemble plus à une anguille qu'à un loup, tant il échappe de peu aux soldats. Mais cela fait également deux semaines qu'il passe du temps avec Stiles.

Il lui raconte le monde des lycanthropes, leurs sens décuplés, l'impacte de la lune sur leurs corps et leurs esprits, le lien entre l'Homme et le Loup, et les rangs qui constitues une meute. Chacun ayant une importance capitale. Tout d'abord, l'Alpha, ou le couple Alpha : les plus puissants physiquement, mais également les plus sages et réfléchis. Dans le cas d'une meute saine, au moins. Car oui, toutes les meutes ne sont pas des modèles à suivre. Ont les appelle « les meutes Sauvages ». Les Alphas sont généralement choisient par le précédent chef de meute, qui souhaite prendre une sorte de retraite, mais si ce dernier meurt avant d'avoir prit sa décision, alors les prétendants au titre s'affrontent et le vainqueur prend le statut d'Alpha.

Vient ensuite les Bétas. Les loups les plus forts, après les Alphas, les plus loyales et courageux. Ils sont l'équivalent des soldats de la meute, allant au combat si nécessaire pour protéger tout les autres.

Puis, les Gammas, ou les éclaireurs. Un peu moins fort que les Bétas, mais pas moins loyales ou courageux, car se sont eux qui vont chercher les informations concernant, par exemple, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle meute, les agissements des chasseurs, ils vont chercher à savoir ce qu'il se prépare dans leur environnements,...

Et enfin, les Omégas. Les plus faibles de la meute, mais tout de même utiles : leur fragilité pousse les autres loups à les protéger au mieux, et donc à être toujours plus performants. Beaucoup d'Omégas sont également doués en médecine et en gastronomie, et peuvent donc prendre soins des autres en leur préparant des repas énergétique et soigner les blessures mortels.

Car, oui, les loup-garou guérissent de certaines blessures, mais rarement celles commises par les chasseurs. La fleur toxique pour eux : l'Aconit-tue-Loups. Depuis bien longtemps, les chasseurs connaissent cette faiblesse et en abusent, alors les loups-garous tante de se faire plus discret, mais depuis le traiter de paix qu'ils ont signer entre humains et loups-garous, les chasseurs ne font que s'acharner bien plus, de façon vicieuse, dans l'ombre.

Le Défiguré, de son côté, raconte à Derek l'histoire de l'Art, les comtes de fées, qu'il adore en particulier, puis lui montre ses dessins, présentant ses personnages. Le Loup avait rit, la première fois que Stiles lui présenta John Smith, un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleus, explorateur, avide d'aventures et désireux de rencontrer une femme. Le dessin était vraiment bien fait. Puis il lui montra une femme, typé, aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noir, la peau halé. Comment avait-il dit ? Pata... Powa... Pocahontas ! Une princesse indienne, rêveuse de découvrir le monde et également de trouver l'amour. Bon sang, mais d'où lui sortait toutes ses idées ? Le Loup le trouvait... Touchant.

Au fil des jours, il sentait son loup couiner de contentement lorsqu'il apercevait le jeune homme, et ses muscles se décrisper. Ils étaient devenu plus tactiles, naturellement. La main de Derek s'égarait dans ses cheveux, son corps se positionnait le plus près possible du siens, parfois même, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il humait la nuque du Défiguré. Tandis que l'épaule de son vis-à-vis cherchait toujours la sienne, ses doigts effleuraient ses mains, ses bras, son dos, lorsqu'ils étaient tout proches, quand Stiles lui faisait la lecture ou qu'il dessinait devant lui. Il leur arrivait de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et simplement profiter de leur présence mutuelle. Stiles rougissait toujours, mais le ténébreux lui expliquait que les loups-garous étaient vraiment proches et tactiles avec les leurs. Mais il savait que son loup, et lui-même, désiraient l'humain. Oui, le loup ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour le Défiguré de Notre Dame. Un garçon ouvert, intelligent, curieux de tout, et beau malgré blessures, muent en complexes. Il avait également remarqué que l'humain possédait une intuition très aiguisée et une force... Impressionnante, pour un gringalet comme lui. Et, vu les réactions inconscientes de son corps, Derek savait que le plus jeune ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Stiles n'avait fait que rougir bien plus, en apprenant pour le coté tactile des loups, sans se départir de son sourire.

Présentement, le Défiguré attendait son Loup sur le balcon. Cependant, il n'était pas serein... Il voyait bien les dégâts que causait son tuteur et ses soldats. Il entendait les hommes arrêter les loups-garous lorsque ceux-ci déclaraient ne pas savoir où se trouvait Derek Hale. Ce dernier est en retard ce soir, alors il fait les cents pas, allant et venant, se triturant les mains, fourrageant ses cheveux déjà en pétards. Il angoisse. Ses amis finissent par l'entourer pour le calmer :

« -Stiles, Stiles ! Arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas me rendre folle !

-Je peux pas, Lydia ! Et s'il s'était déjà fait arrêter ? Ou pire ? Si je ne devais plus le revoir je...

-Eh Eh ! Du calme ! Ai confiance en lui. Je suis sur qu'il est quelque part à l'abri et qu'il attend le bon moment pour te rejoindre.

-Et si... S'il n'avait juste... Plus envie de me voir ?

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Stiles, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

-Mais c'est vrai ! C'est tellement dangereux pour lui maintenant, il s'est peut-être lassé de faire des efforts pour moi... Aïe ! Malia !

-Tu m'énerves à parler comme ça ! Tu vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde, Stiles ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir !

-Même Gérard le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il veut te garder pour lui seul.

-Euh...

-Silas ! _Le Défiguré grimace à l'entente de son prénom._ Écoutes nous, s'il te plais : nous savons que tu détestes ton physique. Nous étions là quand le peuple de Paris t'as humilié. Mais nous avons également remarqué que Derek te regarde avec... Tendresse, compassion, et... Fascination. A ses yeux, mon ami, tu es beau. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. _Rétorque Lydia._

-Elle a raison, tu sais. Même moi qui ne suis pas très perspicace, je le vois aussi clairement que je te vois. Et tu éprouves quelque chose de fort, pour se loup-garou. Je me trompe ? _Demande Jackson._

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas... _Répondit-il après un léger silence_. Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais je ne veux pas me faire des idées, parce que si je me met à espérer et qu'il s'avère finalement que... _Sa voix dérailla,_ je n'y survivrais pas... »

Les gargouilles se resserrèrent autour de lui, pour lui offrir un câlin collectif. Le câlin des grandes occasions ou pour les gros chagrins. Ils furent tirés de leur étreinte par une porte grinçante s'ouvrant doucement, puis une voix s'élever :

« -Stiles ? Stiles, c'est moi.

-Derek !

 _Le Défiguré s'extirpa des bras de pierre pour rejoindre son loup._

-Hey ! Désolé pour le retard. _Dit-il en réceptionnant Stiles dans ses bras._

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Personne ne t'as fais de mal ?

-Non, tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis ils se détachèrent juste assez pour se regarder dans les yeux. Le Loup colla son front à celui du Défiguré, caressa son nez du siens, inspirant son odeur maintenant si familière et si envoûtante. Stiles se sentait rougir : jamais le ténébreux n'avait été si proche de lui, et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Et ce son, Derek l'écoutait religieusement. Car c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Et il adorait ça. Il se pencha sur les lèvres du plus jeune, mais leur bulle de tendresse fut interrompu par un nouveau bruit de porte. Cette fois, elle s'ouvrit avec fracas et le loup entendit distinctement deux cœurs battre : l'un rapidement. La peur. L'autre, beaucoup trop lentement. Presque mort. Des sanglots faisaient également échos aux battements, puis une petite voix supplia :

« -Au secours... Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie...

 _Face à eux, une jeune fille brune aux yeux presque noir soutenait avec peine un corps d'homme, dont ils ne distinguaient pas le visage, mais le loup en reconnu l'odeur._

-Scott McCall ?

-Oui, c'est lui ! Il est blessé... Je vous en prie aidez-nous... »

Le Loup se précipita vers la jeune femme et souleva le corps de Scott, afin de la soulager. Stiles, lui, ne savait que faire. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme et n'avait rencontré Scott qu'une seule fois. Mais quand le Loup lui demanda s'il était d'accord d'installer le blessé sur son lit et de lui apporter une trousse de pharmacie, il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'exécuta. Il avait toute confiance en Derek.

Il laissa le loup s'occuper de Scott, qui s'était reçu deux flèches dans le dos, et proposa à la brune de s'asseoir au chevet du soldat. Après presque deux heures à retirer les flèches, puis à désinfecter et recoudre les plaies, Derek laissa sa place à la fille, puis alla se laver les mains. Il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre, puis lui raconta :

« -Scott est un homme bien, tu sais ? Il m'a aider avec Gérard, lorsqu'il a voulu m'arrêter dans la cathédrale. Les flèches qu'il a reçu sont celles de la famille Argent.

-Ses propres hommes auraient essayé de le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça, il va falloir patienter et les interroger tout les deux pour savoir...

-Tu sais qui elle est ?

-Oui. Allison Argent. La petite fille de Gérard, et la fille de Christopher, l'archidiacre.

-Sérieux ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille...

-C'est une histoire compliqué. En fait, c'est sa femme qui lui a retirer sa fille, juste avant qu'il ne décide de rejoindre les Saints Ordres.

-Le pauvre... Cet homme est pourtant si brave, bon et compatissant...

-Toutes les qualités qu'un chasseur ne doit surtout pas avoir. »

Ils retournèrent tout les deux auprès des nouveaux arrivants, le brune tenait fermement la main du capitaine dans la sienne et ses larmes brillaient toujours sur ses joues pâles. Elle tremblait. Stiles ouvrit une armoire, en sorti un plaid beige et duveteux, puis le lui posa sur les épaules. Mais dès que celle-ci senti la chaleur de la couverture, elle eut un sursaut, faisant également sursauter et reculer le pauvre Défiguré.

« -Désolé ! Pardon ! Je... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... _Bafoua-t-il, en se cachant derrière le Loup, s'agrippant à son bras. En réalité, il avait vraiment peur d'effrayer la jeune fille. Le ténébreux ricana, mais posa doucement sa main sur celle du plus jeune. Après un silence interminable pour lui, la brune murmura :_

-Merci... Merci beaucoup.

 _Le Loup hocha la tête et Stiles rougit._

-Que vous est-il arrivés ? _Demanda finalement Derek._

-C'est une longue histoire... _Soupira-t-elle._

 **Les chasseurs interrogent tout les loups-garous qu'ils croisent sur leur route. Pour l'instant, Gérard propose une récompense pour tous renseignements concernant Derek Hale. Mais après trois jours complètement infructueux, le Chasseur décide d'arrêter quiconque ne répond pas à ses questions. Pendant cinq jours, les soldats ratissent littéralement les rues de Paris et arrêtent une cinquantaine de loups-garous.**

 **Scott et Allison sont au premier rang, pourtant, ils sont d'accord : Gérard perd la raison. Ils comprennent que Derek doit être arrêté. Mais à quel prix ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'arrêter tout le monde ? Kate leur soutient que c'est essentiel pour faire sortir le loup de sa cachette. Pourtant les deux jeunes adultes ne sont pas d'accord.**

 **Ils commence à discuter, d'abord de la situation, puis lorsqu'ils ont quelques minutes de répit dans leur chasse à l'homme, ils discutent d'eux, leur vie, leurs passions,... Et ils se rapprochent, car ils le savent : ils ont eu un vrai coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre.**

 **A la fin de la première semaine, Gérard se met en colère, et quand débute la deuxième, il commence les tortures : il en prend un sur deux, puis le tabasse, jusqu'à ce que sa colère retombe doucement. Le capitaine et la chasseuse sont choqués au plus haut point, car ils partagent les mêmes valeurs : punir les coupables et protéger les innocents, quel-qu'ils soient... La première fois, ils restent bouche bée, tant ils sont surpris et outrés. Puis Gérard recommence, et les soldats le suivent. Scott fulmine et ne comprend plus... Il n'éprouve plus que de la haine envers son patron.**

 **Aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi, leur piste les mènent à Alan Deaton, le médecin le plus compétent de Paris, capable de soigner autant les loups-garous que les humains.**

 **« -Deaton, nous avons trouvait ce triskel sur ta propriété. Sais-tu à quelle meute appartient se symbole ?**

 **-Bien sur, c'est celui de la famille Hale.**

 **-Je vois. Et donc, comme tu vis tant reculé de la ville, tu n'es pas au courant que le loup-garou Derek Hale est recherché et condamné à la prison ?**

 **-Monsieur Argent, je suis parfaitement au courant de l'affaire. Seulement, la meute Hale n'est pas constituée d'un membre unique. Ce pendentif pourrait appartenir à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.**

 **-Tu as raison, médecin. Mais pour plus de précaution, tu sera mis en surveillance accru pendant les jours à venir. Et si vraiment tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

 **-Très bien. _Répondit-il, avec aplomb._ »**

 **A peine sortit de la demeure, le vieux chasseur bloque la poignet de la porte avec une arbalète, se tourne vers les deux jeunes recrues, puis ordonne :**

 **« -Brûlez cette maison !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais, Gérard...**

 **-Grand-père, c'est de la folie !**

 **-Eh bien les enfants, vous vous faites dessus ou quoi ? _Ricane soudain Kate._**

 **-Gérard, avec tout le respect que je vous dois : mon rôle de chasseur est d'arrêter les criminels, pas d'assassiner des innocents !**

 **-Ton rôle, gamin, est d'obéir aux ordres ! Alors exécution ! _Crie-t-il en fourrant de force une torche enflammée au garçon._ »**

 **Scott, après un dernier regard noir pour le patriarche, se tourne vers la demeure. Il l'observe sous toute les coutures, et Dieu merci, il trouve se qu'il cherche. Il lance un regard vers Allison, qui hoche discrètement la tête. Alors il lâche la torche dans un abreuvoir à oiseaux, et éteint le feu.**

 **Gérard ricane, enflamme une flèche et tire dans la maison. Plusieurs chasseurs font de même. Alors, sans plus réfléchir et alors que la maisonnée dégage déjà des fumées toxiques, Scott fracasse une vitre et entre afin d'en sortir le médecin. Heureusement, il est toujours conscient et capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Scott défonce la porte d'entrée et sort avec le médecin qui s'écroule au sol en crachant ses poumons. Après un faible « merci », le capitaine se reçoit un coup derrière la tête qui l'assomme quelques secondes, le temps que deux autres chasseurs l'immobilise et qu'un troisième sorte un pistolet, qu'il pointe sur son front. La voix de Gérard s'élève à nouveau :**

 **« -La sentence pour insubordination et trahison est la mort. Quel gâchis... Je croyais pourtant en toi.**

 **-Eh bien, je préfère mourir aujourd'hui en homme bien, que demain en homme comme vous ! »**

 **Alors qu'il entendit le déclic de l'arme, Allison tire une flèche dans la main du tireur. Scott en profite pour se dégager en assommant les deux autres, puis les adolescents prennent la fuite. Mais les chasseurs continuent de tirer des flèches, visant toujours Scott. Alors qu'ils arrivent sur un pont, le garçon reçoit une flèche dans l'omoplate, puis une deuxième dans le dos et tombe du pont, coulant à pique. La jeune fille n'hésite pas et plonge avec.**

« -Et nous voilà ici. C'est Scott qui m'a dit que l'on serait en sécurité. Que... Que l'on aurait des alliés.

-Pauvre fou... _Grogne Derek, à l'adresse du vieux chasseur._ N'ai crainte, nous vous protégerons. Stiles ?

-Euh... Oui, oui. Enfin, tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est de rester ici, le temps que Scott guérisse. Mais il faudra vous cacher lorsque Gérard viendra me voir. Bon, ces derniers temps il est occupé, mais d'habitude, il vient tout les midi, déjeuner avec moi. Tu dormiras sur le lit avec lui, et moi je prendrais le parquet. Je l'ai refait il y a peu de temps, il faut que je le teste. _Sourit-il._

-Non ! Tu dormiras toi sur le lit, et moi par terre. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi et...

-Allison, s'il te plais, pour une fois que je peux jouer le rôle du preux chevalier, laisse moi profiter. »

Après un sourire gêné, la jeune fille acquiesce. C'est alors que Scott gémit et se réveille doucement. Son regard se dirige d'abord sur la brune, qui lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux, puis sur les deux autres hommes. Il souffle un « merci », et ceux-ci laissent les deux tourtereaux se retrouver.

Ils sont sur le balcon, appuyés sur le rebord, côte à côte.

« -Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, quand je l'ai vu le jour du carnaval ?

-Non, dis moi ?

-Déjà, il s'est excusé de ne pas être intervenu... _Spontanément, la main du Loup vint se poser entre ses omoplates._ Puis il a ajouté que tu avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir un bon ange gardien, qui veille sur toi.

 _Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Loup comprit et sourit :_

-Il a raison... »

Leurs regard s'ancrèrent, avec une nouvelle tendresse. Derek attrape le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, puis le caresse de ses pouces, tandis que ce dernier pose ses mains sur le torse solide du loup-garou. Doucement, le ténébreux se penche sur le plus jeune, ne sachant pas s'il doit oser ou reculer. Mais il n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps, car Stiles comble le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il ne fait que bécoter ses lèvres à la fois douce et rugueuse par le contacte de la barbe courte. Finalement, Derek sort sa langue et titille les lèvres juvéniles. Dans un halètement, Stiles ouvre la bouche, et le loup en profite pour y introduire sa langue. Doucement, il goûte le Défiguré, puis va ensuite chercher sa consœur, pour un ballet à la fois doux et dominateur. Stiles ne comprend rien à ce qu'il lui arrive : il a des fourmis dans le ventre, le cœur qui pulse fort dans sa poitrine, les jambe flageolantes et une chaleur, partant de son ventre, se repend dans tout son corps. C'est... Incroyable, exquis. Alors c'est ça que l'on appelle « Amour » ? Peut-être est-ce un mot trop fort. Alors peut-être juste « Bonheur ». Oui, c'est cela : Stiles est ivre de bonheur.

Il en avait lu des choses sur l'amour, les couples, les histoires tragiques ou à fin heureuse. Souvent, il imaginait quels effets cela faisait de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous aime, qui nous protège, qui nous trouve beau. Oui, il l'avait tant de fois imaginer. Pourtant, rien n'était aussi intense que de le vivre.

Derek, lui, n'en était pas à son premier baiser. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en paix avec son loup. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment... D'évidence, d'appartenance. Il était là où il devait être, à sa place. Compagnon. C'est le mot qui raisonne dans son esprit.

Le manque d'air se faisant ressentir, ils durent se séparer, juste assez pour respirer à nouveau, mais leur corps s'enlaçaient toujours. Ils se sourirent, frottaient leur nez, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

« -Vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait nous trouver très cucul la praline, Derek.

-Je sais. _Rit le Loup_. Et je m'en moque complètement. Je suis bien là, pas toi ?

-Si ! Bien sur que si. Mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis. _Le ténébreux l'interrogea du regard._ Pour toi, pour Gérard. Et maintenant pour eux, aussi.

-Il va falloir les mettre à l'abri. Allison a beau être sa petite fille, je ne pense pas qu'il en fera cas. Il la punira de la même façon qu'il le fera pour Scott, ou moi.

 _Stiles leva sa main et vint caresser la joue rugueuse du Loup._

-Si tu disparaissais... S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas, Derek...

-Stiles... _Il resserra son étreinte, enfouissant le visage du plus jeune dans son cou et lui caressa les cheveux._ Je te promet de tout faire pour ne pas mourir de sa main. Quitte à partir avec ma meute, et avec toi, si tu acceptes de m'accompagner.

-Quoi ? Partir ? Mais Derek, je ne... »

Ils furent interrompu par une Allison complètement paniquée qui leur murmura :

« -Gérard vient d'entrer dans la Cathédrale ! Il se dirige par ici ! »

À ces mots, Stiles indiqua un renforcement où la jeune femme se cacha, puis il camoufla au mieux son lit, et ferma la porte de sa chambre, priant pour que Scott ne se réveil pas. Derek, lui, parti en direction des balcons et, après un dernier baiser, promit au Défiguré de revenir vite.

Déjà les escaliers grinçaient sous le poids des pas du vieux Chasseur...

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Lydiamartin33430 : Alors ? Ce pairing te plais ? Contente que les gargouilles te plaisent, je les aime beaucoup aussi ^^

Tika973 : je vais essayer de lui réserver un sort assez... Sympathique ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité ^^

Larva Heart : Wouaw ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup car je m'identifie beaucoup à Quasimodo et si ma fiction plait, alors j'ai tout ce qui compte pour moi ^^

Invoges : Mdrr j'avais pas vu ça comme ça mais pourquoi pas xD Merci pour ta fidélité !

Aomigo Katta Hairo : Super ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu pas cette suite ;)

Onoda : Contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ mdr t'es la première (ou le premier?) à me faire une remarque à se sujet xD


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Stiles avait peur. Son tuteur aller arriver, et il cachait deux fugitifs dans sa chambre. Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Non. Il craignait pour ce couple qui avait déjà risqué beaucoup pour arriver jusqu'ici. Deux chasseurs qui ne partageaient pas les idéaux de Gérard et avec qui, il pourrait peut-être, sortir Derek du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fourré, en partie par sa faute : si Stiles n'était pas descendu au Carnaval, le loup-garou ne l'aurait jamais mené sur la scène, il ne se serait pas fait humilier et le ténébreux n'aurait pas eu à affronter le Chasseur. Mais, d'un autre côté, sans ça, il n'aurait jamais rencontré le loup. Il ne se serait jamais sentit aussi heureux au court de sa vie, ça, il en avait la certitude.

Il respire une dernière fois pour ce donner contenance, puis la porte s'ouvre doucement sur un Gérard à l'air fatigué.

« -Bonjour Gérard. _Sourit Stiles._

-Bonsoir, mon garçon. Pardonne mon absence ces derniers temps. Je suis à la poursuite du loup-garou qui a posé ses mains sur toi, lors du Carnaval.

-Oui, Père Christopher m'en a parlé. Et... Votre recherche avance-t-elle ?

-Malheureusement, non. Pourtant, je l'avais enfermé dans la cathédrale. Mais il a réussi à s'échapper. En as-tu eu vent ?

-Aucunement, monsieur. Je vous le promets.

-Je vois. Excuse-moi, je te soupçonne, alors que tu es un ange tombé du ciel... Mangeons, à présent.

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le Défiguré mit la table, puis servit une assiette du repas apporté par Gérard : un ragoût accompagné de carottes et de pommes de terre. Au moment où il se servit sa propre assiette, Gérard reprit :

« -J'espère que cette histoire ne te cause pas trop de soucis, mon enfant ?

-Très peu. Vous êtes le plus grand chasseur de Paris et ces provinces, j'ai toute confiance en vous.

 _Stiles avait, depuis longtemps, comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui acquiescer à tout ce que disait son tuteur, mais de ne pas trop en faire, car ce dernier était très doué pour déceler les mensonges. Alors le jeune homme avait aiguisé son langage afin de satisfaire au mieux le vieux chasseur, sans pour autant penser un mot de ce qu'il disait._

-J'en suis très flatté. J'ai un plan pour faire sortir ce maudit loup de sa cachette.

-Ah oui ? _Demanda-t-il, le plus détaché possible, mais le cerveau en éveil._

-Oui... Je vais trouver leur lieu de rassemblement. Le Nemeton, comme ils l'appellent. Je vais attendre le rassemblement entre Alphas, puis j'y mettrais le feu. Si Derek s'y trouve, il faudra bien qu'il s'échappe. Mais, s'il n'y est pas, il reviendra pour se venger. Dans tous les cas, il ne m'échappera pas ! Et puis, si certain perdent la vie, ma foi, cela ne sera que mieux. »

Stiles déglutit, nerveux. Son tuteur devenait fou ! Mettre le feu et tuer des dizaines de loups-garous uniquement par orgueil ! Il devait à tout prix prévenir Derek !

« -N'est-ce pas un peu... Extrême, comme démarche ?

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Dans chaque guerre, il y a des dommages collatéraux. Que penses-tu du ragoût ? Est-il à ton goût ?

-Oui, merci ! Il est très bon !

-C'est ma fille, Kate, qui l'a cuisiné. Je voulais te la présenter ce soir, mais elle a été retenue dehors. En plus de Derek Hale, nous sommes également à la recherche de Scott McCall et Allison Argent.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Scott était mon nouveau capitaine. Quant à Allison, elle est ma petite fille. Mais tous les deux m'ont trahi : ils méritent la peine de mort !

-Je suis désolé pour vous, Gérard. Cela me semble pesant comme fardeaux.

-Tu es gentil, mon garçon. _Il lui tapota le sommet du crâne._ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'ai rien perdu de mes capacités d'antan. Je les aurais tous les trois, et les ferais brûler sur le parvis de Notre Dame, afin de les laver de leurs péchés ! »

Stiles pâlit à ses mots, mais tenta de n'en rien montrer. Le repas se termina dans un silence religieux, puis Gérard prit congé, saluant son protégé.

Le Défiguré souffla de soulagement, mais fut vite pris d'assaut par l'angoisse, qui enserra son cœur.

« -Je le savais que ce vieux Chasseur était fou !

-Malia...

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est juste un vieux gâteux qui ne sait plus où il en est ? Ouvre les yeux Lydia ! Il veut tuer des dizaines d'Alphas uniquement pour attraper un seul d'entre eux !

-Elle a raison, ma belle. Cet homme ira droit en Enfer, c'est certain ! _Intervint Jackson._

-Il faut que je prévienne Derek !

-Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. _Déclara Allison, sortit de sa cachette. Elle sursauta en apercevant les gargouilles._ Seigneur ! Mais... Qu'est-ce... Enfin, qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes Malia, Jackson et Lydia, les amis et gardiens de Stiles, ainsi que la cathédrale. _Répondit cette dernière._ C'est lui qui nous a créé, et son amour pour nous qui nous a fait vivre.

-Incroyable ! _Soupira la chasseuse._

-N'est-ce pas ? C'est notre Stiles ! _S'exclama Malia_.

-Bon... Heum... On peut se concentrer sur les loups-garous, s'il vous plaît ?

-Il est timide... _Murmura Jackson à l'oreille d'Allison, qui gloussa._

-Le mieux serait de trouver Derek et lui parler du plan de Gérard. _Déclara Malia._

-Mais pour ça, il te faudra descendre, mon grand. _Compléta Lydia._ Te sens-tu près ? »

Le Défiguré réfléchit quelques instants. Il imagina le futur qui l'attendait s'il ne faisait rien, et que Gérard avait le dessus sur les loups. Il voit Derek hurler de douleur et de colère, il le voit s 'affamer et ne penser qu'à tuer Gérard. Il arrive jusqu'à lui, mais se retrouve trop faible, alors le Chasseur l'attrape et le fait brûler vif sur le parvis de sa cathédrale.

« -Je ne pourrais plus vivre dans un monde où il n'est plus, Lydia. Je dois le retrouver. Il doit vivre ! »

Ses amis de pierre lui sourirent, fiers de leur petit homme. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table afin de réunir leurs renseignements quant à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le ténébreux.

« -Il doit sûrement se réfugier au Nemeton. Nous avons ratissé la ville entière sans rien trouver.

-D'après ce que je sais, le Nemeton n'est autre qu'une souche d'arbre millénaire. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose, un moyen qui permet aux loups de se cacher des chasseurs et autres étrangers _. Compléta Lydia._

-Avez-vous ratissé la forêt ?

-Oui, nous avons commencé par-là, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé...

-Et le cimetière ? _Demanda Stiles._

-Le cimetière ? Non je ne crois pas. Mais...

-Un endroit où trouver une souche d'arbre, qui ne soit pas une forêt. Et comme la ville a déjà été fouillé, il ne reste que le cimetière.

-Il a raison ! _S'exclama Jackson_. En plus, Derek t'a donné quelque chose, ton pendentif.

-Oui, _il sortit son collier de sous son te- shirt_ , il s'agit d'un triskèle. Le symbole de sa meute. La meute Hale...

-Peut-être qu'une fois sur place, il servira de... Clé, ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Intervint Malia._

-C'est plausible, oui. _Répondit le Défiguré._

-Alors, commençons pas là. Il faut se mettre en route tout de suite. _Déclara Allison._

-Très bien. Allons-y. »

La chasseuse expliqua à Scott leur plan. Ce dernier gigota dans son lit, ne voulant pas les laisser partir seuls. Mais, ses blessures, ainsi que les arguments de la brune le dissuadèrent d'insister.

« -Nous serons prudents, je te le promets.

-Allison... Je... Il faut que je te dise...

-Oui ?

-Tu... Tu me plais beaucoup. Non... En fait c'est plus que ça. Tu es mon premier coup de foudre... Mon premier amour.

-Scott... Elle caressa sa joue doucement. Tu es mon premier amour aussi... »

Elle se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ex-capitaine. Cet instant fut bref, mais précieux pour les deux protagonistes.

De son côté, Stiles attendait Allison, les joues rougies par ce qu'il avait, par inadvertance, entendu entre les deux chasseurs. Ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de lui, le traitant de « prude », « d'homme de trop de foi », et de « pucelle ». Signé Jackson...

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'au revoir, Stiles porta la brune sur son dos et tous deux descendirent de la cathédrale. Une fois à terre, ils se dirigèrent le plus discrètement et le plus naturellement possible vers le cimetière, pas loin de l'église. Allison s'était nouée les cheveux en une tresse lâche, et avait rabattue la capuche d'un sweat-shirt bleu marine que Stiles lui avait prêté. Quant à lui, il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, sous un manteau bombers vert kaki à capuche également, qui dissimulait son visage.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant ledit cimetière. Fermé. Évidement. Une fois sur que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, le Défiguré fit la courte échelle à la jeune fille, puis lui-même sauta la grille et atterrit... Presque sur ses pieds. Presque.

« -Il faut trouver une vieille souche, peut être près d'une tombe qui pourrait porter ce symbole.

-D'accord, alors commence par l'entrée, je m'occupe de chercher dans le fond.

-Eh bien, pour un homme qui n'est pas beaucoup sortit de chez lui et... Enfin qui a été... Euh... Enfin tu... Tu es courageux, Stiles.

 _Le Défiguré rougit, puis la chasseuse ajouta :_

-Je comprends pourquoi Derek t'as choisi.

-Choisis ? Mais...

-Arrête ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regardait _. Sourit-elle_. Et ton regard à toi n'est guère différent.

-Ah bon ? »

L'on pourrait facilement comparé le visage de Stiles avec... Une tomate bien mure. Après un dernier sourire, Allison commença à chercher devant, et Stiles partit vers le fond.

Cela avait quelque chose de morbide et de... Triste, à traverser les allées du cimetière sans vouloir s'arrêter sur aucune tombe afin de rendre un hommage. Alors qu'il se mit à lire les différents noms qui défilaient sous ses yeux, deux tombes, côte-à-côte retint son attention : Claudia et Noah Stilinski. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter une minute devant « eux ». Aucune inscription n'était gravée dans la pierre, mais une plaque de marbre, simplement posé au sol disait : « Aux parents les plus dignes. ». Ils devaient avoir été d'excellents parents... Et Stiles se mit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, avoir de bons parents. Et qu'il aurait adoré tout faire pour qu'ils soient fier de lui... Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer en pensant à ses propres parents, qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Il s'essuya les yeux de son bras, puis les leva vers le ciel afin de calmer sont cœur trop palpitant.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un espace vide, derrière cette tombe. Il s'approcha et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la souche ! Il appela Allison, puis chercha un symbole, un indice, n'importe quoi qui le mènerait vers son loup ! Et il le trouva : au moment où la jeune fille arriva, il regarda le dos des tombes, au plus près du sol, et trouva, incrusté dans la pierre, une forme de triskèle. Il retira le collier de son cou, s'agenouilla puis plaça le pendantif dans la forme dans laquelle il s'emboîta à merveille.

« -Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as trouvais Stiles! »

Soudain, la terre sous la souche s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un escaliers lugubre et, parait-il, fort profond. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis le Défiguré déclara :

« -Allons-y ! »

 **Réponses aux Reviews:**

Aomiga katta hairo: contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ vu l'avancement, je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitre, plus peut-être un épilogue...

Lydiamartin33430: Mdr! Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur ^^ Pocahontas est mon 3em Disney préféré ^^

Larva Heart: Ravis que le chapitre et le baiser t'es plus ^^. Je pense environs une dizaine...

Invoges: Eh oui, les pauvre... Mais il faut bien quelques martyres pour pimenter un peu l'histoire ;) Tu as deviné pour l'indice ^^ mais chuuuut!

Onoda: Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus ^^ eh oui, bientôt les groooos ennuis!


	8. Chapter 7

**MILLE EXCUSES POUR CE RETARD !**

 **J'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et des horaires chargées ces derniers temps… Les prochains chapitres risquent de mettre aussi beaucoup de temps à arriver, car je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, désolée… Qui plus ai, je vais aussi me mettre à écrire du Merthur, j'ai un petit projet que vous allez rapidement voir ^^**

 **Voilà encore désolée pour cette longue attente et celles qui suivrons. Bisous et merci de continuer à lire mes fictions !**

Chapitre Sept

Stiles était passé avant Allison, car il était l'homme et que, malgré les qualités de chasseuse de la jeune fille, c'était à lui de la protéger. Plus attendrit qu'outrée par le discours vieux-jeux de son nouvel ami, Allison avait acquiescé et suivait donc Stiles dans cette descente infernal, une main sur son épaule. Mis à part du noir, elle ne distinguait rien du tout ! Pourtant, son chevalier servant semblait distinguer au moins les marches, car son pas était assuré. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, puis attendirent. Allison commença à souffler de soulagement : elle avait reconnu le bruit des battements d'ailes d'une chauve-souris. Mais alors que son cœur se calmait, Stiles hurla de peur et s'accrocha à la chasseuse :

« -Putain de merde ! Allison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

 _Hébétée d'avoir un Stiles dans les bras, accroché à sa nuque, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle se mit à rire de bon cœur :_

-Enfin Stiles, tu n'as jamais vu de chauve-souris ?

-Souris quoi ?

-Chauve-souris, Stiles. C'est très mignon en réalité. Elles dorment le jour et vivent la nuit.

-Tu... Tu veux dire comme Batman ?

-Exactement ! _Pouffa la jeune femme._ »

Stiles se détacha d'elle, se racla la gorge puis reprit sa route, comme si de rien n'était, mais rouge de honte.

Après quelques longues minutes de cette descente dans le noir complet, ils aperçurent enfin une lueur. Stiles sourit et soupira de soulagement en touchant terre, mais Allison lui tint le bras avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est pas normal.

-Quoi donc ? Qu'une bande, enfin, plusieurs meutes de loups-garous s'engouffrent régulièrement dans ce souterrain histoire d'être tranquille pour boire un thé entre deux sujets de conversations comme : « Hé ! Et si nous trouvions un plan pour faire tomber se gredin d'Argent ? » et « Dis-donc, toi, tu n'aurais pas ramolli depuis la dernière fois ? Reprends les entraînements ! ». Effectivement, cela peut paraître étrange.

-Non, Stiles, je parle sérieusement : c'est trop facile. Il n'y a pas de gardes, ni de piège ou... »

Soudain, la lumière émise par des dizaines de torches accrochées au mur fût balayée, ne laissant que les ténèbres.

« -Allison ?! Allison, où tu es ?!

-Je suis là ! Reste calme, je t'en prie !

-Mais comment veux-tu que...

-Tiens, tiens, chers amis, nous avons des invités !

-Invités ? Ça ? Des gamins qui se sont introduit sans notre accord sur notre territoire ne sont que des parasites !

-Parasites dont il faut se débarrasser !

-Non ! Attendez, nous avons quelque chose d'important à humff... »

En quelques secondes, les deux humains furent bâillonnés, leurs mains liées et leur yeux bandés. Ils se firent tirer et pousser vers ils ne savaient où. Et les voix qui parlées entre elles, d'un ton à la fois jovial et terrifiant. Et, terrifié, le mot était faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait Stiles. Sa respiration était hachée, laborieuse, il sentait les gouttes de sueur rouler sur son visage et dans son dos.

Il sembla arriver dans une pièce remplie de monde, car un brouhaha se fit entendre. Mais lorsque le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, certainement sur eux, s'éleva dans la pièce, les conversations s'arrêtèrent presque net. Il sentit qu'on le montait sur une sorte de scène, d'estrade, et des souvenirs douloureux refirent surface dans son esprit.

« _Oh non... Pas ça, je vous en prie... Non ! Pas encore..._ »

Pensa-t-il pitoyablement. Ses larmes inondant à présent son visage, toujours bandé. Il n'entendait que quelques bribes de phrases autour de lui, notamment des « se sont des espions ! », « on doit s'en débarrasser ! », « nous sommes en danger maintenant, tuons-les ! ». Une nouvelle litanie raisonnait en son esprit :

« _Derek ! Aide-moi, Derek ! Je t'en supplie ! Derek ! Derek! Derek..._ »

Alors qu'il sentit des mains griffues lui retirer son bâillon de la bouche, il ne put retenir son cri, sorti du cœur, qui raisonna longtemps dans l'air :

«-DEREK ! »

Un hurlement lupin se fit entendre en réponse, et, bien que Stiles n'ai pu le voir, tous les loups-garous mirent un genoux au sol, ployant devant l'aura puissante du loup qui s'avançait vers les prisonniers. Stiles continuait de pleurer et de murmurer des « Derek... Derek... », son corps entier tremblant de peur et de frustration confondu. Il était dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques semaines en arrière, et pourtant, il était toujours incapable de se défendre. Il était toujours démuni et seul face à sa peur. Il aurait voulu être bien plus courageux, plus... Fier. Il voudrait réussir à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses aussi facilement. Mais ces pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard du ténébreux qui lui ôtait le bandeau de ses yeux.

Il ne vit rien d'autre que lui. Derek. Son loup qu'il cherchait depuis des heures maintenant ! Il lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains libérées de leurs liens. Enfin il l'avait trouvé ! Il était là, en vie, et il l'avait encore sauvé. Des siens, cette fois-ci. En constatant cela, Stiles se détacha de lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : effectivement, il était sur une estrade de fortune, avec une bonne trentaine de loups-garous, agenouillés devant eux. Il s'accrocha un peu plus au cou du loup, de peur qu'on ne le lui reprenne, mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour du plus jeune. Le ténébreux se tourna vers les loups, puis déclara d'une voix forte et profonde :

« -Ces humains sont sous ma protection. Elle, est une chasseuse qui a défié le patriarche Argent pour sauver la vie du capitaine Scott McCall, qui lui-même a défié l'autorité du chasseur afin de secourir le docteur Deaton. Quant à Stiles, il est mon Compagnon. Que personne ne lui fasse du mal, où il aura affaire à moi ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, une voix se fit entendre :

« -Eh bien ! Mon neveu devient enfin un homme ! C'est beau.

-Oncle Peter... _L'oncle en question les rejoignis sur l'estrade._

-Félicitations à toi, Stiles ! Personnellement, j'avais compris que Derek en pinçait pour toi depuis le carnaval. Il n'avait jamais fait un tel scandale pour personne, jusque-là. Viens embrasser tonton!

 _Le Défiguré jeta un coup d'œil au ténébreux, qui siffla entre ses dents, comme un avertissement. Ce à quoi, le plus vieux répondit :_

-Allons les garçons, je ne vais manger personne ! _Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras._ »

Stiles gloussa au grognement émit par son... Compagnon ? Puis, finalement, se laissa aller à l'étreinte, plutôt chaleureuse de Peter. Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Derek, ils descendirent tous de l'estrade. Le ténébreux escorta les deux humains jusqu'à... Son antre ?

Au fond, des dizaines de tentes étaient montées, des étendoirs de fortune et des foyers pour le feu entouraient les habitations. Une fois entrés dans l'une d'elles, celle de Derek, ils furent accueillis par le louveteau, qui jappa de joie en apercevant Stiles. Puis le Loup les invita à s'asseoir sur les gros coussins éparpillés au sol, autour d'une table basse. Jared trouva sa place au creux des jambes de Stiles, assit en tailleur.

L'hôte leur prépara ensuite une tasse de thé bien chaude, puis posa une assiette remplie de biscuit au citron. Les préférés de Stiles, qui ne se fit pas prier pour se servir. Une fois assit, le loup demanda :

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui amène le pupille de Gérard et une chasseuse, en ce lieu sinistre ?

-Une affaire très grave, monsieur. _Répondit Stiles, une fois son gâteau avalé_. Gérard m'a parlé de son plan pour trouver Derek. _Son regard croisa celui du loup, qui lui prit la main_. Il est sur le point de découvrir votre… Tanière ? _Le plus vieux ricana à ce therme_. Une fois qu'il l'aura trouvé, il attendra le jour du Rassemblement entre Alphas, et c'est là qu'il attaquera. _Le Défiguré pâlit et sa voix dérailla légèrement et se mit à gratter nerveusement les oreilles du louveteau._ Il dit qu'il mettra le feu, qu'il vous tuera tous. Il sait que si Derek survit, il deviendra fou, puis il le traquera. Mais… Il sera trop faible pour l'affronter. Alors, quand finalement il se présentera face au Chasseur pour se venger, il se fera attraper, puis brûler vif… »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son discours venait de laisser un froid glacial dans la tante, car les loups garous savaient pertinemment que le vieux Chasseur avait raison. Il sentit ses yeux le bruler, et ses mains trembler. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un sentiment de détresse, ni de désespoir qui l'animait : c'était de la colère. De la rage et de la détermination. Jamais il ne laissera son tuteur faire du mal à son Loup. Jamais ! Soudain, il se sentit tirer dans une étreinte puissante et chaude, puis des lèvres se posèrent chastement sur les siennes. Derek lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Je compte sur toi…

Stiles regarda l'oncle Peter et Allison, surpris, puis le plus vieux éclata de rire :

-Je crois que tu as pensé à voix haute, mon garçon ! »

Stiles rougit de plus belle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose contre cette manie ! Une fois le calme revenu, c'est l'ex chasseuse qui prit la parole :

« -D'après ce que j'en sais, Gérard ne tardera vraiment pas à découvrir votre refuge. Je pense que vous devriez partir d'ici, et trouver un autre endroit, plus sûr et peut-être plus… Grand. Vous n'avez pas d'issu assez large pour faire passer plusieurs personnes en même temps, vous risquez bien trop de pertes. Il faut vous décider au plus vite.

-Très observatrice, et attentive. Tu devais être une excellente chasseuse, demoiselle.

-C'est juste. _**J'étais**_ une très bonne chasseuse. A présent, je suis une excellente fugitive, qui risque ma vie pour sauver celles de dizaines, voire centaines des vôtres. _Répondit-elle, piqué au vif par ce chef de meute._

-Et une langue bien aiguisée… J'adore ça. Très bien. Je vais donc écouter tes conseils. Je vais commencer à faire passer le message : que chacun commence à rassembler ses affaires. Dès demain matin, je partirais avec Deucalion, Ethan et Aiden chercher une nouvelle… Tanière. _Sourit-il en se levant_. Je suppose que vous dormirez tous les trois ici ? _Demanda-t-il à Derek, qui hocha la tête_. Bien. Le Rassemblement est dans deux jours, il nous faut nous presser. Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

-Merci pour votre hospitalité, Peter. Bonne nuit. _Répondit Allison._

-Oui, merci pour tout… _Enchérit Stiles_.

-Les amis de mon neveu sont mes amis. _Répondit-il, avec un clin d'œil_. »

Une fois l'oncle partit, Derek installa des couvertures au sol, pour créer une couche des plus confortable, malgré le peu de moyen. Allison se coucha rapidement, laissant le peu d'intimité qu'elle pouvait au jeune couple. Derek se coucha sur le dos, un bras derrière la nuque, alors que le second reposait sous la taille fine de Stiles, qui s'était installé en parti sur son torse. Leurs jambes s'entremêlant pour toujours plus de contacts, Jared allongé à leurs pieds.

D'une voix basse mais inquiète, le Défiguré prit la parole :

« -J'ai peur, Derek. J'ai peur pour toi, pour les loups. Peur de Gérard, et ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour avoir ta peau…

-Tu m'as prévenu à temps. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous préparer soit pour nous défendre, soit pour partir. Merci, Stiles. »

Il embrassa le crâne chevelu de son compagnon. Compagnon qui soupira de bonheur :

« -Je me demande si mes parents sont fiers de moi…

-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Quels parents dignes de ce nom de ne seraient pas ?

-Je ne sais. Je ne sais rien d'eux, à part qu'ils ont été tué par des loups-garous.

-Stiles… A ce propos… Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Ah ? _Il se redresse juste assez pour pouvoir regarder le ténébreux dans les yeux._

-C'est une longue histoire, et je te demande de me faire confiance… D'accord ?

-Je vais essayer…

-Très bien : tu te souviens, lorsque l'on s'est parlé la première fois ? Notre première vraie conversation dans la cathédrale ? Je t'ai dit que tu été connu de la communauté lycanthrope. Mais tes parents également.

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas tout dit : tes parents étaient des loups-garous, Stiles. _Il laissa quelques secondes au Défiguré pour assimiler la nouvelle._

-Quoi ? Mais… C'est impossible, je n'en suis pas un, moi !

-C'est là que l'histoire de tes parents se complique… Pour commencer, tous les enfants de parents lycanthropes ne naissent pas loups-garous. Parfois, le gène ne se développe pas, et l'enfant est appelé « Anthropos *». Avec le temps, les scientifiques ont, cependant, remarqué que ces fameux enfants avaient tout de même de meilleurs capacités physique qu'un simple humain, comme la rapidité, une force décuplée, ainsi que les cinq sens surdéveloppés. A l'époque de ta naissance, lorsqu'un enfant naissait « Anthropos », les parents devaient avertir l'Alpha de la meute, et celui-ci le tué sans remord. Mais tes parents en ont décidé autrement : cela faisait des années qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. C'était leur souhait le plus cher, mais ta mère ne gardait aucun des fœtus… Et puis, il y eut un survivant. Un seul est arrivé au therme de sa croissance, et ta maman a accouché d'un petit garçon. A ce que l'on raconte, il a la même peau parsemée de grain de beauté de sa mère, ainsi que ses yeux, couleur miel. Mais il a le nez de son père. _Il sourit à son vis-à-vis, qui l'écouté attentivement, les yeux écarquillés, embués par les larmes_.

-Alors… J'étais aimé ? On a voulu de moi ? _Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase._

-Oui, Stiles. Tu as été désiré et aimé à la seconde où tu es venu au monde. _Il caressait ses joues maintenant rougies par les larmes contenues._

-Mais… Mais je suis née sans le gène. Alors comment ?

-Eh bien, se fut une suite tragique : quand tes parents te présentèrent à l'Alpha, ils le supplièrent de te laisser en vie. Ils promirent de quitter la meute et de ne plus jamais revenir. Seulement, ton père était le premier Bêta de la meute. Il était donc indispensable, et l'Alpha n'a pas supporté cette idée. Il t'a alors attaqué… Mais tes parents t'ont arraché à ton sort funeste et se sont enfuit. Pendant des jours, ils ont erré dans les forêts afin de te nourrir et espérer que la meute ne les retrouve pas. Et ils ne l'ont jamais fait _… Stiles était pendu à ses lèvres, son cerveau tournant à plein régime : si ce n'est pas la meute qui avait tué ses parents, alors…_ Malheureusement, ils sont tombés dans un piège de chasseurs… Ils ont essayé de fuir à nouveau, mais ils étés tant affaiblis qu'ils furent vite rattrapés et exécutés, laissant derrière eux leur enfant, dont le cri, cette nuit-là, a été entendu par tous les loups-garous alentour. Un cri si déchirant, que la plupart en ont pleuré… »

La tante se rempli de sanglots discrets, mais désespérés. Allison, qui n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil resserra la couverture autour d'elle, afin d'étouffer ses propres larmes de compassion. Les loups-garous entendirent malgré eux et impuissants, les pleures déjà entendu de se bébé, devenu adultes. Ce que Derek ignore, c'est que chaque loup de la Meute Hale c'est juré de protéger cet enfant, lorsque celui-ci sortirait enfin des griffes de Gérard Argent. La nouvelle s'étendant rapidement dans le monde, lycanthrope ou bien humain.

Le ténébreux réconforta le plus jeune à grand renfort de caresses et mots tendres. Quand Stiles reprit contenance, il reprit :

« -Grâce à leurs sacrifices, les lois ont changé. L'Alpha de la meute n'a plus le droit de tuer les progénitures, sous aucun prétexte. Il n'a le droit de condamné que les criminels de sa meute. Pour leur rendre hommage, nous avons installé notre camp ici, sous leurs tombes.

-A… Alors… Noah et Claudia Sti… Stilinski… Sont mes parents ?

-Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non… Gérard ne… Ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Quel lâche… En plus de les avoir assassiné, il ne te donne même pas leurs noms !

-Quoi ? _Stiles s'agita dans les bras du loup._

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Gérard a… Mais… Tu m'as dit des Chasseurs… _Il tremblait de plus en plus, perdu entre haine, tristesse, indignation, dégoût…_

-Pardon, je croyais que tu avais compris _… Bégaya-t-il en se redressant, suivant le mouvement de Stiles._

-Dis-le moi… Dis-moi qui les a tués ?!

-Gérard Argent… _Répondit le Loup après un moment d'hésitation_.

-Pourquoi ?! Derek, pourquoi ?! C'était mes parents ! Pourquoi ?! »

Derek enferma le Défiguré dans une étreinte puissante, tentant de calmer à nouveau ses tremblements. Mais cette fois, Stiles se débâtit. Il voulait faire du mal, pour la première fois de sa vie : il voulait tuer Gérard. Il cria sa haine, tapa le torse musclé, griffa ses bras qui ne le lâchèrent pourtant pas. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le brûle et sa voix se brise, puis il se blotti plus fort dans l'étreinte de son compagnon, afin d'accepter le réconfort offert.

Le Loup était bouleversé de voir Stiles dans cet état. Ses yeux pétillants de curiosité et son sourire plein de sincérité étaient remplacés par une expression douloureuse, furieuse et meurtri. A cet instant, il se demanda même s'il pourrait retrouver, un jour, ce jeune homme doux, tendre et joyeux. Ce jeune homme innocent dont il était tombé amoureux.

« -Je suis désolé, Stiles. Pardon… Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je te promets que ça va changer… Tu resteras avec moi, désormais. Tu seras aimé, choyé et protégé, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Stiles. Je t'aime…

 _Le jeune homme dénicha son visage du coup du loup, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes, mais une expression surprise recouvrait quelque peu la tristesse._

-Tu… Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui, Stiles. Je t'aime vraiment… Et ne me sors pas une connerie comme : « tu mérites mieux que moi », « tu es trop bien pour moi » ou autres bêtises de ce genre, parce que je t'assure que…

-Je t'aime aussi… _Souffla le Défiguré_.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime aussi, Derek… »

A cet instant, il avait un tel sourire sur le visage, que Derek su qu'il l'avait déjà retrouvé, son amour innocent, son ange rien qu'à lui.

 ***Anthropos : Humain en latin** **il fait également parti du mot « Lycanthropie » c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce mot.**

 _Réponses aux Reviews :_

LydiaMartin33430 : Merci pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ^^

Bayruna : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu également ^^

Invoges : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère qu'ils ne sont quand même pas trop cucu la praline 😉 j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey les amis ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette siiiii longue attente… J'ai été victime de ce que l'on appelle « la page blanche ». Maintenant que le passage que je redoutais est passé, je pense que cela ira mieux. Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un épilogue. Merci de continuer à me suivre !**

 **Chapitre Huit**

Derek était pensif. Pourquoi Gérard avait tué les Stilinski ? Est-ce que Stiles avait vraiment raison : a-t-il eu un problème avec un loup-garou ? Ou bien voue-t-il simplement une haine viscérale à tout ce qui n'est pas humain ? Stiles remua dans ses bras, alors il reprit ses caresses dans son dos pour l'apaiser. L'humain avait eu beaucoup de peine à s'endormir, ressassant toutes les révélations du ténébreux. Mais finalement, il c'était concentré sur son Compagnon, ses mots doux, ses caresses et avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Paisible, il n'entendit pas le bruit de centaines de pas descendre vers eux. Il n'entendit que trop tard les hurlements des siens, le saccage des foyers, le bruit métallique des chaînes s'entrechoquant.

On lui arrache Stiles des bras, puis on le bat pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Il entend son compagnon crier son nom, jurer, menacer les chasseurs et finalement supplier qu'on le laisse vivre, qu'on ne le lui enlève pas… C'est sur cette supplique que l'Alpha abandonne et sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand l'adolescent demande alors à son tuteur : « Pourquoi ? », le vieux Chasseur lui répond : « Je savais bien qu'un jour tu me serais utile. Pauvre Abomination… ». Il comprend que depuis probablement son dernier repas, ils ont été suivis. Sa dernière pensée fût pour Scott, qu'il espéra toujours en sécurité dans la tour, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience, une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne.

…

Une odeur de bois brûlé et des exclamations le réveillèrent. Son corps était engourdi, et lorsqu'il voulut bouger son bras, il s'aperçut qu'il était entravé par de lourdes chaînes, ainsi que ses pieds. Il se trouvait juste au-dessus du balcon de la cathédrale, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le bûcher de la place publique. Un gigantesque foyer de bois, parsemé d'Aconit-tue-loup, encore éteint, accueilles-en son sein une silhouette masculine, puissante, et pourtant vulnérable. Derek Hale.

« -Stiles… _Murmura une voix sur sa gauche. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reconnut Jackson_. Stiles, si tu m'entends, hoche doucement la tête. _Acquiescement du Défiguré_. Très bien, tu es cerné par deux gardes, dans ton dos à environs 5 mètres. Ils sont concentrés sur la condamnation. Scott va bien, il est toujours caché dans ta chambre, ne t'en fais pas. Voilà le plan : avec les filles, on s'occupe des chasseurs, pendant ce temps, Scott viendra te libérer, puis on réfléchira ensemble à un plan pour délivrer ton Loup, compris ? _Nouvel hôchement de tête_. Ok, j'attends le signal de Scott ? Tiens-toi prêts ! »

Stiles se concentre alors sur le bûcher. Après d'intenses efforts, il arrive enfin à entendre la voix sombre du vieux Chasseur :

« -Derek Hale, loup-garou né, est jugé ce jour pour offense envers l'Homme de Justice que je suis, Gérard Argent, Chef suprême des Chasseurs, Gardien de la Paix entre Hommes et Lycanthropes. Son insubordination et sa fuite font de lui un criminel, que je condamne, avec l'appui du Conseil, à la mort ! »

Des cris indignés, des protestations, le bruit de coups tapant sur les cages s'élève soudain. La colère et la rage se mêle en bas. Pourtant, le sang de Stiles se glace. Non. Il ne le laissera pas faire. Jamais. Il le lui a promis… Il jette un coup d'œil vers les gargouilles qui lui montre que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

« -On va enfin être débarrassé de ce maudit loup ! _Ricane l'un des gardes._

-Tu l'as dit ! Néanmoins, on aura toujours le vieux sur le dos… _Répondit le second._

-Eh ! Mais t'es pas bien de parler du Patron comme ça !

-Quoi ? Parce que toi, tu l'apprécies, peut-être ? Tout le monde en a ras-le-bol de sa paranoïa meurtrière !

-Mais t'es complètement barge ! Il a raison ! Ce ne sont que des montres, des erreurs, voilà tout !

-Tu penses donc que notre Seigneur fait des erreurs ? Tu débloques…

-Ce n'était peut-être que des brouillons… En tout cas, ils n'ont pas lieu d'exister ! »

S'en fût trop pour le Défiguré. Il se redressa et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes, qui se brisèrent. Les gargouilles réagirent aussitôt, neutralisant le plus puritain, tandis que Scott sortit de sa cachette afin d'affronter le second. Stiles, lui, était resté face au bûcher. Il attrapa une chaîne, l'attacha à l'une des colonnes encore intactes. Il en enroula ensuite le bout autour de sa taille, attendant finalement le bon moment pour agir.

Quand l'affrontement termina entre les chasseurs et ses amis, Scott s'approcha de lui, puis lui offrit une accolade :

« -Mec ! T'es dément ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette chaîne ?

-Scott ! Tais-toi ! »

L'ancien soldat fût surpris par la voix autoritaire de son nouvel ami. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce dernier puisse avoir une telle aura de puissance. Il en eut des frissons. Des frissons de fierté. Le petit oiseau courageux, mais apeuré, s'était transformé en aigle royale, protégeant sa compagne. Enfin, son compagnon ! Finalement, cette histoire d'absence de « gène lycanthrope » ne devait pas tellement jouer sur l'instinct lupin…

En se penchant sur le balcon, il constata que le Chasseur et le Loup discutaient, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, puis le prisonnier cracha sur le plus vieux. Soudain, une voix forte s'éleva :

« -Le Loup-Garou Derek Hale a refusé de se repentir de ses péchés. Il a lui-même choisi son sort : par les flammes, tu rejoindras l'enfer auquel tu appartiens ! »

Le feu prit rapidement sur le bûcher. Stiles s'élança dans le vide, toujours sous le regard effaré de Scott, qui ne sut quoi faire. Le Défiguré survola la foule à l'aide de sa chaîne et réussi à atterrir sur l'estrade, proche du loup qui s'étouffait déjà à cause des vapeurs toxiques dû à l'Aconit. Deux gardes tentèrent de l'atteindre, mais il les affronta avec verve et détermination. Le combat dura trop longtemps pour Derek, qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Après un dernier cri de rage, Stiles envoya le dernier chasseur dans les flammes. Il arracha les cordes qui entouraient le corps de son amant, puis le porta sur son épaule. Il prit de l'élan et s'éleva jusqu'à sa cathédrale. Il grimpa tant qu'il put, puis arrivé au premier balcon, il s'y arrêta, prit son compagnon dans les bras, puis s'écria si fort que tout le monde l'entendit :

« -Droit de vivre ! Droit de vivre ! Droit de vivre ! »

Le peuple cria son approbation, puis ils s'agitèrent tous, tentant de passer la barrière de chasseurs afin de libérer les prisonniers. Prisonniers gardés par nul autre que la fille du patriarche, Kate, qui souriait de ce spectacle. Elle sentait qu'il y aller enfin avoir de l'action. Elle narguait allègrement sa nièce, enfermée dans la cage juste en face d'elle.

« -Vous ! _Désigna Gérard à une vingtaine de ses hommes,_ tenez la foule ! Et vous, _ordonna-t-il à cinq de ses chasseurs_ , prenez la cathédrale ! Je ne le laisserais pas vivre un jour de plus ! »

De son côté, Stiles dépose le corps inerte de son compagnon sur son lit, puis lui murmure :

« -Je t'aime, Derek… Je ne te laisserais pas mourir…

-Il va s'en sortir ? _Demande Scott qui s'était avancé._

-Je l'espère…

-Stiles ! Des chasseurs essaie d'entrer dans la cathédrale ! _Expliqua le Père Christopher, qui, ayant assisté à toute la scène, les avaient rejoints_. J'ai scellé la porte, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avec les coups qu'elle reçoit…

-Il faut la protégée ! _Déclara Lydia_. Et vite…

-Mais, Stiles… Tes gargouilles sont vraiment vivantes ? _Demanda le prêtre._

-Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! Les loups-garous existent bien après tout… _S'indigna Malia._

-Touché. _Répondit-il_. Bien, j'ai une idée pour protéger l'église. »

Le prêtre avait mis à bouillir des litres d'eau. Une fois ceux-ci prêts, ils les verseront dans ce qui sert de gouttières, ainsi, l'eau bouillante servira de bouclier à la Cathédrale, et nul ne pourra entrer. Aidés par les gargouilles, sauf Lydia, restée au chevet du loup, ils exécutèrent le plan. Malheureusement, grâce aux coups portés à la porte, Gérard put pénétrer dans la maison de Dieu sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte…

L'eau ne suffisant pas à éliminer le reste des gardes, chacun trouva un moyen de les faire fuir ou les blesser : Malia et Jackson lâchèrent une lourde statue représentant un homme au ventre gras, un sourire idiot sur le visage et des cornes cassés. Statue qui tomba sur quatre chasseurs. Scott avait pris d'arbalète que le père Christopher lui avait présentait, et tirait sur eux, essayant de les blesser ou les neutraliser seulement. Quant au plus âgé, il avait opté pour une sorte de mitraillette, tirant des billes de plomb. Stiles, lui, se concentra sur ce qui se déroulait en bas : juste après son sauvetage, trois meutes de loups-garous avait rejoint la foule remontée. Il reconnut Peter, qui libéra Allison en premier. Kate étant occupée à se battre contre deux loups. La jeune Argent monta sur sa propre cage, puis s'exclama :

« -Citoyens de Paris ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous craignent toujours les loups-garous, mais Gérard Argent a tort ! Il a fait bien plus de mal à cette ville que tous les lycaons réunis ! Après avoir saccagé la citée, il déclare la guerre à Notre Dame ! Arrêtons-le, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Des rugissements se mêlèrent aux cris humains. La foule libéra les prisonniers. Les plus robustes s'attaquaient aux chasseurs, les plus vulnérables se mettaient à l'abri. Quand Allison descendit, elle tomba face à sa tante, qui l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« -Ma chère petite nièce… Il semblerait que l'heure de l'affrontement vienne de sonner ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça !

-Tante Kate, tu…

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux pas réellement du mal… Je veux juste voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Après tout, tu es une Argent. Je me demande si tu vas me tuer ou me laisser la vie sauve… _Dit-elle tout bas_. Mais tu sais, ma chérie, si c'est moi qui gagne, je ne t'épargnerais pas ! _Ricana-t-elle finalement_. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, la femme attaque la plus jeune, et un véritable duel acharné commence : chaque coup donné est rendu, chaque esquive est parée, l'on croit voir deux sœurs qui dansent. Pourtant, le sang jailli bientôt du nez, de la bouche, d'une arcade sourcilière. Les cris se font gémissements. Elles sont épuisées, mais déterminées :

« -Tante Kate… _Halète Allison_. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tant de haine envers eux ?

-Pourquoi ? _S'indigne son homologue_. Mais enfin ma jolie, ce ne sont que des monstres ! Des démons lâchés sur terre par le plus fidèle des Archange de Dieux : Lucifer ! C'est une mise à l'épreuve. Nous devons nous montrer digne du Seigneur et exterminer la vermine !

-Mais je croyais que chaque être vivant était un enfant de Dieux. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on apprend aux plus jeunes ? _Demande soudain une fois masculine._

-Peter… Toujours le mot pour rire. _Sourit la chasseuse_. Toi, plus que les autres, tu es de la pire espèce…

-J'ai essayé de te sauver. Je t'ai aimé ! Je t'ai tout montré de moi, de ma meute. Je t'ai tout donné, et tu as essayé de les tuer ! Ce n'est pas moi le monstre, mais toi ! Toi et ton satané paternel ! Vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre ! »

Sur ces mots, la chasseuse hurla sa colère et se jeta sur le loup-garou. Elle s'empala sur ses longues griffes, le regard déjà vitreux. Le cœur lourd et le regard attristé, il murmura des excuses à la fille Argent. La femme qu'il avait aimée… Une fois le corps à terre, Allison s'approcha du loup et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Les combats autour d'eux se tarissaient.

Soulagé, le Défiguré retrouva enfin son sourire et se précipita voir son Loup. Il ne vit pas le vieux Chasseur enfermer ses compagnons dans la pièce où ils se félicitaient de leurs prouesses.

« -Derek, Lydia ! On a gagné ! Même le peuple de Paris nous a aidés ! Venez voir !

-Stiles…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Il ne respire plus, Stiles… _Lydia leva des yeux compatissants vers lui. Si elle avait été humaine, des larmes brilleraient en ceux-ci._

-Mais… Quoi… Non… _Il ne pouvait y croire_.

-Je vais vous laisser… »

Elle sortit silencieusement rejoindre ses amis et leur apprendre la triste nouvelle.

Stiles s'avança vers le lit. Il vit du sang noir couler du nez et de la bouche de son compagnon. Lentement, il prit une bassine, déjà rempli d'eau par la gargouille, puis lui nettoya le visage, avec une infini douceur. Une fois le visage propre, il lui caressa les cheveux, les joues, le nez, les lèvres. Il se pencha doucement et lui souffla :

« -T'as pas le droit Derek. Tu peux pas me laisser seul… Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes trop pour ça. Je le sais… Pourquoi ? _Il sanglota_. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt… Je t'avais promis mais… J'ai échoué ! »

Il s'effondra sur son torse et pleura. Des pleurs si déchirants que tous les loups s'arrêtèrent. Les plus jeunes pleuraient doucement avec lui, les couples se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les parents consolaient les enfants. Des sanglots si forts qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Gérard…

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

 **Alooooooors : concernant Kate et Peter, je sais, c'est un peu particulier… Mais dans Le Bossu de Notre Dame, l'histoire est quand même bien centrée sur la religion, et je trouvais que dans ma fiction, cela en manquait un peu. De plus, Gérard et Kate sont deux personnages que j'exècre, donc je ne veux pas que ce soit des méchants auxquels on s'attache. Ce sont des psychopathes. Point barre ! XD**

 **Voilà ! J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Larva Heart : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ^^ et merci de me suivre !

Lydiamartin334303 : Toujours heureuse de lire tes commentaires si expressifs xD Merci de continuer à me suivre, ça me touche ^^

Aomiga Katta Hairo : Merci beaucoup ! Oui oui ! Je vais la terminée, c'est sûr ! ^^

Manuesab : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^

Invoges : Ravi que cela t'ais plu ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre aussi ! Merci d'être fidèle à ma fiction !

Ezaryel : Mdr du coup j'espère que tu as apprécié cette facette-là de lui ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Helloooooo tout le monde ! Oui je sais, une absence impardonnable et trop longue. Toutes mes excuses, vraiment. Mais entre le taf, le déménagement et le nouveau petit copain, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Voici donc le chapitre final de mon fic. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, juste un résumé de leur vie après tout cela à la fin du chapitre. Je trouve le chapitre un peu court, mais j'avoue, ne pas avoir d'autre idées. Et puis je tenais à terminer cette fiction ! Voilà, merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, en espérant que la fin vous plaise !**

 **Chapitre 9**

« -Vous l'avez tué… _Murmura le Défiguré, alors que son mentor lui caressait le dos._

-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, mon garçon. Aussi cruel soit-il.

-Non ! C'est faux ! _Il se releva et fit face au vieux Chasseur_. Je croyais que les Loups-garous vous avez fait du mal, qu'ils vous avaient blessé assez profondément pour excuser votre comportement ignoble ! Mais j'avais tort ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait qui justifie un tel acharnement !

-Stiles, écoute moi…

-Non ! Maintenant c'est à vous de m'écouter ! Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est vous qui avez tué mes parents. Ce que j'ignorais, et que je voulais comprendre, c'était pourquoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de réelles raisons, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'étaient que des loups-garous ? Des déchets, des erreurs de la nature ! N'est-ce pas ?! »

Durant son discours, le jeune homme c'était approché de Gérard. Ce dernier sorti une dague cachée dans sa manche, et visa Stiles. Celui-ci, sous la surprise s'arrêta.

« -Tu as raison, Stiles. Les loups-garous n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde. Et toi non plus. Meurs, abomination ! »

Alors que le Chasseur se jetait sur son pupille, un rugissement lupin se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent, à l'endroit où le corps sans vie de Derek reposait quelques minutes auparavant, un énorme loup noir, majestueux, avec des yeux vert d'eau, reconnaissable entre tous.

« -Derek… _Souffla le Défiguré_.

-C'est impossible ! _S'écria Gérard._ »

Le loup sauta du lit et couru droit sur Gérard, les faisant sortir de la pièce et atterrir sur le balcon. Stiles les suivit et regarda le combat : Derek s'acharnait à vouloir désarmer son adversaire, tandis que le plus vieux visait les côtés de la créature. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du bord et Gérard réussit à blesser Derek. Stiles était effaré… Il chercha comment lui venir en aide. Il trouva une brisure de statue de pierre, visa la tête du chasseur et l'atteignit. Alors que le loup était à terre, Gérard essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa tempe et se dirigea vers Stiles. Celui-ci recula tant et si bien qu'il percuta le rebord du balcon, son mentor à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui murmura ces paroles :

« -J'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour tu me causerais bien trop de soucis. J'aurais dû te noyer dans le puit, comme je l'avais prévu au départ. Tu aurais, ainsi, rejoins tes précieux parents. Ceux aujourd'hui adulés par les loups, parce qu'ils ont essayé de te sauver… Quel gâchis… »

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses parents avaient sacrifié leur vie pour lui. Il ne se laisserais pas tuer par cet être abjecte ! Il poussa un cri, empoigna la main tenant la dague et tentant de désarmer le chasseur. Celui-ci l'accula encore plus contre la pierre, lui blessant le bas du dos, frappa son visage et tordit son poignet. Soudain, une masse noire passa devant les yeux de Stiles, emportant Gérard et tous deux tombèrent du haut de cette tour. Mais la rapidité de Stiles lui permit de rattraper le pelage de Derek, et sa force le hissa sur la terre ferme. Seulement, son poids se contre balança, et c'est lui qui perdit l'équilibre et se mit à tomber. Le hurlement du loup qui l'accompagna lui brisa le cœur. Sa vie commença à défiler devant ses yeux : son enfance auprès d'un homme aigri, puis auprès d'un homme de foie, sa passion pour l'art, ses gargouilles, les heures passées à regarder en bas, puis le Carnaval, sa rencontre avec Derek, son intérêt, la joie d'un premier ami humain, puis les sentiments grandissant, l'envie de le voir, le toucher, le protéger, l'embrasser. La première rencontre avec les loups-garous, les révélations, puis de nouveau Derek. Derek en danger. Derek suffocant. Derek mort. Derek en loup. Derek vivant.

Non, il n'avait finalement pas de regrets. Tant qu'Il était en vie, alors tout aller bien. Une larme s'échappa de son œil pour monter vers le ciel. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent au vol, enserrant sa taille et le tirèrent vers l'intérieur de la Cathédrale.

« -Stiles ! Stiles mon pote, réveille-toi !

 _Scott…_

-Aaaah… J'ai réussi… _Souffla-t-il en s'effondrant à côté de lui._ »

Stiles palpa son corps, se pinça, et réalisa enfin qu'il n'était finalement pas mort. Scott l'avait sauvé. Il lui sauta dans les bras et le remercia mille fois, sous les rire de son sauveur. Des pas de courses se firent bientôt entendre, puis une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Derek…

-Stiles ! _Il courut prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, le souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa fougueusement._ Je croyais t'avoir perdu…

-Je le croyais aussi… _Répondit-il en posant son front contre le siens_. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu un loup ?

-Eh bien, je crois que c'est une sorte de… Récompense. Je me suis montré digne de devenir un véritable loup.

-Un véritable loup… Tu es exceptionnel, Derek Hale.

-Et toi, tu es unique, Stiles Stilinski.

-Euh… Les gars. Vous êtes bien mignons hein, mais je crois que nous devons régler certaines choses en bas, non ? _Intervint Scott._ »

Le couple rie, Derek déposa Stiles au sol, puis tout les trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Scott et Derek sortirent en premier et furent acclamés par la foule, unissant loups-garous et humains. Les fidèles de Gérard s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans les cages pour loups. Allison courut dans les bras de Scott et l'embrassa tendrement. Le sourire benêt de l'ancien capitaine fit sourire Derek, qui se rendit compte que Stiles n'était toujours pas sorti de la maison de Dieu. Il le rejoignit à l'entrée et lui tendit la main, comprenant très bien que, après sa dernière expérience, le Défiguré ne tenait pas vraiment à sortir de son sanctuaire. Après un sourire d'encouragement, Stiles accepta la main tendue, et suivit le loup. Il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière du soleil, puis balaya la foule du regard, scrutant leurs réactions. Les gens le regardaient avec de la pitié, de la honte, certains encore un peu effrayés par son physique. Mais pas un seul n'avait de bienveillance envers lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lâchant la main de Derek, lorsqu'une enfant s'avança doucement vers lui. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux et ondulés, attachés en deux couettes basses avec des rubans, quelques mèches s'échappant de son front. Une jolie robe violette toute en volant et froufrous et de grands yeux vert pomme. Elle l'examina avec curiosité, puis lui fit signe de se baisser à sa hauteur. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'exécuta, posant un genou à terre. Elle approcha lentement sa main de son visage, et malgré le recul, presque inconscient du Défiguré, finit par lui effleurer la joue. Stiles ferma les yeux, appréhendant que la petite prenne peur. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua de caresser doucement son visage, en des mouvements apaisants. Lorsqu'il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, son regard plongea dans celui plein de douceur de la petite. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, puis amena son visage près du siens. Le Défiguré rougit aussitôt, puis se détendit lorsque les lèvres de l'enfant touchèrent son front. Il soupira de soulagement et de gratitude envers elle. Il recouvrit la main enfantine de la sienne.

Quand elle s'éloigna, juste assez pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, elle lui sourit puis déclara :

« -Je m'appelle Lydia, j'ai six. Je te trouve mignon et quand je serais grande, je me marierais avec toi ! »

La foule rigola de bon cœur, tandis que Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre. Derek vint à sa rescousse en le relevant puis répondit à la petite fille qu'il était déjà à lui. Ce à quoi elle se contenta de sourire et de répondre :

« -Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra ! »

 _Après plusieurs procès en bonne et due forme, chaque coupable fut enfermé, les innocents libérés et les repentis eurent une nouvelle chance. Avec l'appuis de Derek, Peter et Scott devinrent membre du Conseil, ainsi qu'Allison. De nouvelles lois furent votés, notamment l'autorisation de s'unir entre lycaon et humain, et une nouvelle police vit le jour. Des jours bien plus paisible s'écoulent désormais dans la ville lumière. Et notre Défiguré ? Me demanderez-vous. Eh bien, c'est finalement Derek qui gagna sa main avant la petite Lydia, mais qui resta tout de même très proche de Stiles. Comme une petite sœur. La meute Hale vit maintenant dans un énorme manoir, construit par plusieurs d'entre eux. Et Stiles vit avec cette meute qui l'a adopté comme « Maman ». En effet, il s'occupe réellement d'eux comme une mère poule, notamment avec les plus jeunes comme Isaac, le flûtiste, Erica la violoniste et le dernier mordu arrivé Boyd, qui s'entend très bien avec les deux premiers. En plus de s'occuper de l'entretient de la maison et son extérieur, il est à l'écoute de tous, trouve souvent les solutions à leurs problèmes et tous sont reconnaissants de l'avoir avec eux. Au début, Derek ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que tout le monde se repose autant sur son mari. Il n'était pas un objet que l'on utilisait à sa guise et il ne l'avait pas sorti de la Cathédrale pour qu'il s'enferme à nouveau dans un autre endroit, aussi douillet et chaleureux soit-il ! Mais Stiles l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il aimait juste être au contacte de personnes aussi unis et bienveillantes envers lui. Il avait la sensation d'enfin appartenir à une famille. Et ce n'était pas qu'une sensation : il était devenu le cœur de la meute. Celui qui arrivé à les réconcilier en cas de querelle, qui les réunissaient autour d'une table bien garnie, malgré le samedi soir où les adolescents veulent à tout prix voire les amis. Pour changer d'air, Christopher lui avait suggéré de faire parti du Conseil, mais il ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec les inconnus. Alors, il s'entretenait souvent avec Scott, qui venait lui demander son point de vu sur tel ou tel situation. Et sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, le Défiguré lui donné moultes solutions. Quant à Derek, il faisait à présent parti des forces de l'ordre et aidé, par conséquent à assurer l'égalité et la justice dans sa ville. Ah oui, notre couple de jeunes mariés est toujours aussi fou amoureux, et songe même à adopter une petite fille née il y a huit mois, aux yeux vairons. L'un marron clair, l'autre bleu profond. Mais ça, c'est une partie de l'histoire qui les regarde eux, et seulement eux._

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire d'un homme que l'ont prit pour un monstre. Un monstre au cœur bien pur…

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LydiaMartin33430** : Hey ! Merci pour ta fidélité et toutes tes reviews ! J'espère que le final t'auras plus. J'aurais aimé faire plus mais je voulais absolument la finir, mais je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir à mes histoires…

 **Invoges :** Merci de ressentir tant de choses envers cette histoire qui me tiens à cœur, j'espère que la fin t'auras plus 😊

 **Larva Heart** : tadam ! Alors ? ^^ Merci pour tes reviews 😊

 **Samsi :** Merci à toi de m'avoir lu, j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant ^^


End file.
